If I Had You
by NightcatMau
Summary: What would have changed if Skulduggery was a woman? Yes, Valduggery, and yes, lesbian fanfic. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. Repost due to a friend's encouragement. Oh also Erskine/Tipstaff as well, so something for my male readership as well. Love is love. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Gordon, Ghastly or Valkyrie. Val is a newly minted 21, story is from her POV. "If I had You" is a song by Adam Lambert. And yes, Skul is female here. If you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

It was my twenty-first birthday and I was spending it all alone in Uncle Gordon's mansion. Lucky me. Thanks to my Surge I'd no longer be aging and it would have been impossible to hide the truth from my family much longer. So I'd went away, had someone from the Sanctuary talk to them, and now as far as they knew, I'd never existed. That was a scary thought, you think that no matter what they would remember, but they didn't.

Thanks to my work with Skulduggery I had no friends outside of work, and none of those friends were close enough to even know it was my birthday. No that it mattered. Skulduggery had taught me that birthdays were like holidays; something card companies used to get money out of sentimental soft-hearted people.

So, I resolved to ignore the day the best I could. She'd be impressed if she only knew, and she couldn't, because just mentioning the day would negate ignoring it. I sighed. My mobile rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin, The big mansion was spooky, even with Uncle Gordon there. Well, his Echo, at any rate.

I looked at my caller ID. Skulduggery. Maybe we had a case.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"Valkyrie. Are you doing anything tonight?" Skulduggery asked, a slight urgency in her voice. I frowned. She never got much excited about anything but work. Still it was wonderful to hear her voice. I could listen to it all day. Not that I'd even told her of course. She had a big enough ego as it was.

"No, why would I be?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, as far as I know, it is your twenty-first birthday. I thought you might have had something special planned. You can come over if you want, later. You'd have to wear something pretty, and bring an overnight bag with whatever you need." She said, baiting me. She knew I couldn't resist a mystery.

"That sounds great. Do you want me to drive or will you be picking me up?" I asked, eager to see what she was up to.

"Ghastly will be picking you up in two hours. See you then." She rang off and I went to get ready, wondering exactly what it was she had planned.

* * *

Two hours later I had on a decent dress and heels and very minimal makeup. Skulduggery had seen the amount of makeup I used to wear one time, arched a brow, and very sweetly asked if she could borrow the trowel I'd used to put it on to pave her driveway. Point taken.

Ghastly gave a whistle of appreciation when he came to the door for me. "Nice dress and before you ask, no, I don't know what she is up to. Only that nobody has seen her for a week, and tonight is an all-girls thing. No men invited." He shook his head in amusement and got my door for me, taking my bag and setting it in the back.

I leaned over for his door and he smiled as he got in. "Thanks. You look beautiful tonight, by the way. How does it feel to be twenty-one?"

"Strange. By mortal standards I'm an adult. By magical standards I won't be one until I'm at least one hundred." I said as he put the van in drive and pulled out.

Ghastly snorted. "Trust me, I'm not considered an adult yet to some older sorcerors. But you get used to it. Revel in being able to use your age as an excuse to do as you please, that my advice." He grinned at me and I laughed. Ghastly was my closest friend other than Skulduggery and it was great getting to see him for the drive. It was going to be a long one, since Skulduggery had insisted on living so far from just about anywhere, so he stopped for tea and coffee for us then turned on the radio. We chatted a while, and I made sure to thank him for the coffee.

Ghastly looked at me after a while. "Valkyrie, maybe this isn't my place, but I've been Skulduggery's friend for over four centuries, and well, I know she's let you closer than anyone, ever. She never observes holidays, you know that. Tonight is a big step for her, so be gentle."

I looked at him. "I used to think she was just unfriendly, but now, with loosing my own family I realize why. There's no point anymore, is there?"

Ghastly sighed. "There's always a point if you want there to be. Skulduggery shut down completely after she lost her family. Loosing a husband and child like that- Well, tonight, just be gentle with her, OK?"

"You're a good friend to her, to both of us. You know, this could be a case for all we know. Skulduggery does have a strange sense of humour. A very strange sense of humour."

Ghastly smiled and we pulled up to Skulduggery's house. He walked me to the door and handed me my bag, bundling me into a brief hug. He only left my side when Skulduggery answered my knock from inside, calling me in. I entered, putting my bag near the front door. "Skulduggery?" I called.

"Come find me." She answered, fairly singing.

I shook my head grinning, following the sound of her voice. "Skulduggery?" I called again, ending up in one of her living rooms, but it had been transformed and I stopped to take it in, blinking. "You decorated." I said in awe. And decorated she had. Black paper skull banners shaped like sugar skulls hung from the ceilings, and the table before me was draped in black. Silver candelabras held candles shaped like stacks of day of the dead skulls and skeletons dressed in all sorts of outfits decorated the table amid the food offerings.

I turned and looked at her, catching my breath. "Skulduggery, you're beautiful!" I said, and I meant it. I'd never seen her in anything but the sharp suits and fedoras Ghastly made her. Well, a tux, once, but never in a dress, ever.

It was inky black and done in the style a fashionable woman may have worn in Mexico a century or so ago. Ruffled material went just to her above her forearms, showing off her bones, but the black skirt billowed out to the floor. There were black roses of the same material as the dress, and the top showed off a generous amount of her flawless clavices.

She was wearing a black wig, much like the statues on the table, accented with red roses, and even held a lacy black fan. I just stared in utter awe, wondering what made my best friend go to all this trouble. Skulduggery grinned and twirled around so I could admire her, then held the fan up so I could only see her hollow eyes sockets looking at me. "A test of your detection skills, Detective Cain. What did you notice about me that was different?"

"Well the dress is obvious, but the dress is a clue, isn't it?" I asked, and she nodded encouragingly. "And the way you're holding the fan. What I should have noticed is either your face, which looks more beautiful without the facade by the way or your clavicles- You got rid of the facade, didn't you?" I asked excitedly.

"Well done!" Skulduggery said dropping her fan to confirm my suspicions, grinning at me. I'd always been able to read her expressions and now she looked most pleased with herself. I drew her into a tight hug, though we rarely hugged anymore.

"About time, I always tried to tell you you'd be more beautiful without it. Thank you, for all this, this is wonderful. you decorated, and you NEVER decorate, and you cooked and you never do that either. Thank you so much, Skulduggery, and I mean that."

She was hugging me as well, which surprised me. "Your my partner and best friend, Valkyrie Cain. Thanks to me dragging you into magic-"

I drew back slightly to tilt her chin up gently. "Hey now. I chose to follow you and be friends and partners. I'm with you because you're my absolute best friend on the planet, you never drug me anywhere, OK?"

She grinned, her confidence and massive ego returning. "I knew that. Now then I bet you're wondering about your gift." She teased.

* * *

**Now what possible gift could she have for Val?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine, Tipstaff, or China. Would be kind of creepy if I did, don't you think?

* * *

I looked at Skulduggery and she snapped open the fan to gesture at the table. "First, you eat. Then your present." She grinned, enjoying keeping me in suspense.

I filled up a plate with various savory tapas. I knew a lot were right out of a box, because she'd somehow sussed out my favourite brands, but the gesture was touching. There was an international variety of foods and her thoughtfulness also touched me. "This is really wonderful Skulduggery, but who on Earth told you about any of this?" I asked.

"I have my sources. Ghastly knew about the Day of the Dead collection you have, Erskine knew you adore tapas, and even Tipstaff knows things about you I don't." She smiled, clearly amused at her own cleverness.

We never hid things from one another, Skulduggery had just had to dig for the information because we mainly shared just our work life. She escorted me to a seat at the end of the table, sitting kitty corner to me, looking pleased at my surprised reaction to the beautiful place setting and awaiting urn of coffee. "I haven't had a good excuse to keep house in over four centuries. I rather like it." She said, pouring for me. I thanked her and complimented her wonderful efforts, remembering Ghastly's advice to be gentle with her. We chatted as I ate, Skulduggery proving to be the perfect hostess and refilling my plate several times, insisting I relax.

I'd never seen my partner so, well, girly. She was as unsentimental as they came and the only time she'd ever squealed, ever, was when I told her the attractive wig and suit she was wearing one day made her look exactly like Katharine Hepburn. But now she wanted a proper girly craic, and I was utterly charmed. "So you're not seeing anyone at all?" She asked, her chin propped up on one black lace gloved hand.

"No, to tell you the truth, Skulduggery, I'd rather spend time with you. You're fun, and you don't feel the need to control me. I don't understand men. Boys. Whatever." She snorted in delight.

"Neither do I, to tell you the truth. But you're old enough to be quite the little house frau now." She teased and I swear she winked at me. I actually giggled, feeling a blush rise to my face.

"Me? Keep a house? If the mansion didn't use magic to keep itself tidy the place would look haunted and you know it, Skulduggery. Besides, husbands don't let wives go off on grand adventures with their brave and beautiful partners." I swore she blushed, but I liked reminding her that as a skeleton she was still a beautiful woman. I knew how heartless men could be, and I'd heard the catty remarks people made about her.

Of course after I'd put another female detective through a second story window of the Sanctuary nobody dared make them directly. I smiled at the memory and Skulduggery touched me gently. "What?" She asked, happily.

"I was thinking of all the fun I've had with you. You're an amazing partner and friend, Skulduggery. How on Earth did you find everything so quickly?"

She puffed up with pride. "I've been having things sent from Mexico for the last two years. Very hush-hush so you wouldn't know. I wanted this day, well, this night, to be special for you. You're very close to the age I was when I got married, and I suppose I wanted you to know I'll always be here for you. If you'll have me, of course." There was something in the way she said what she had said that caused me to blush slightly. She titled her head in amusement. "What did you think I would do? Get rid of you? Never, Valkyrie." She took me hand and gently grasped it, and I knew if she was still flesh and blood there would have been tears in her eyes.

Tears of happiness pricked my own, and I smiled shakily. "I thought maybe you'd be tired of me. I'm not your cute little puppy any more."

"No, you're my full-grown Irish wolfhound, and God help the wolf that tries to get to close. I appreciate that, Valkyrie. I've never had a partner like you before. You care about me, and you rescued me when nobody else would from the Faceless Ones. Oh, I know all about it being your idea."

I blushed. "I didn't want to go on without you, Skulduggery. You're my best friend and partner. I know you would have done the same for me. But what did it take China of all people to get you to move?"

"I'd never had two hallucinations at once. You know I felt I had to pay for what I'd done as Lord Vile." She said softly.

"I've always wondered about that. How did 'Lord' Vile pass as male?"

"The armour. It made my voice masculine. Had I been Lady Vile, well, there weren't that many magical females fighting at the time in the first place. I'd have been easier to figure out. Besides, Lord Vile never speaks, as you've noticed."

"Yes, when he was chasing me he didn't have all that much to say. Man needs to take anger management classes."

"He did. He killed everyone at the meeting, but the important thing to remember is, he _tried_." Skulduggery dead-panned and we both laughed.

We rose, dinner over. Skulduggery smiled, leading me into the living room where her meditation chair was. "Now about your gift. Can you guess?" She asked, seating herself and smoothing out her dress carefully. I sat on the sofa, watching her.

"The statues and dinner were enough, Skulduggery. Knowing you want to remain partners is even better. But I can tell by the look on your face you truly want me to guess, so, road trip?"

"Good work, Valkyrie! How could you tell?" She asked, again testing me.

"You never have me bring an overnight bag for here, you have everything I could need right here." I swore she blushed again at that, but she nodded, pleased with me.

"We both deserve time off. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed, and I will as well? We can be on the road after, OK?" She asked. I nodded and caught her in another hug as we both rose. She gasped in surprise, but returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Skulduggery, and I mean it. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you tonight, and I mean that. Don't you ever feel sorry that I chose you over my family, because I chose you freely."

"What am I to you?" She asked softly.

"Whatever you want to be." I answered truthfully, and she tilted my head up to look at me curiously.

"People could read all sorts of things into that answer, Detective Cain." She said softly, tilting her head forward to the point where her teeth almost brushed my lips. I felt my arms go tighter around her in response, and she closed the gap, kissing me softly, one hand gently holding the back of my head. We parted and I smiled at her.

"Wow." I said, and she grinned delightedly.

"Wow, indeed." Now let's go get dressed." She said, escorting me up the stairs. I was fairly sure the entire population of Dublin heard my squeal of delight when I opened the door to my room. There on the bed was the most wonderful creamy white vintage dress, encrusted with jewels and silver accents.

Skulduggery came in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You like it? I knew you had to have it the moment I saw it. You might not normally wear white, but I'm thinking ahead to the next ball where you WILL dance with me, young lady."

I turned in her arms to hug her tightly. "Thank you. You really want me here, you really want me here for a long time, don't you?"

Skulduggery smiled gently. "I want you here forever. Now let's get changed or will never get on the road." She placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and left, humming happily to herself. I changed quickly, marveling at all the changes the night had brought, and it was only just beginning.

Skulduggery was pleased when we'd settled into the Bentley, and she grinned over at me through her old disguise. "Shall we be off for parts unknown, Detective Cain?" She teased, and I could only grin delightedly in reply.

* * *

**Hey, I said it would be Valduggery, so no whining. But love is the same, remember? And I honestly can't see those two happy with anyone else, no matter what.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Fletcher, or China. Val is still 21, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Skulduggery had turned the radio on softly, and the heater kept the car cozy. I started to drowse but fought to keep my eyes open since I was excited to see where we were going. She glanced over, chuckling softly. "Look under your seat, Valkyrie."

I felt underneath and my hands came in contact with two objects. I pulled them out. A thermos filled with steaming hot coffee, and a small box, with a selection of the tapas she had served. I looked at her in delighted surprise. "Thank you, Skulduggery, this is sweet of you, how did you even find the time? Wait, you did this before I came, didn't you? But everything's still hot."

"Insulation and a little magic, I'll teach you of course. The one good thing about being an Elemental is the food you prepare can stay perfect for about forever. I made sure to put out just enough for you at home, I know you better than you think I do. Don't you dare crank down the window, you're too old to be hanging out the window like a dog." I let go of the window button, looking at her for a moment, then smiled my thanks. I wondered briefly if my partner had totally lost her mind, and realized she was being as nice as she knew how.

I ate and drank noticing her wistful glances. "You're a wonderful cook, Skulduggery, and don't you dare worry. If you want to eat again, we'll find a way."

She smiled at me, cheered by the thought. "Take this the right way, Valkyrie, but you're more attentive than any man I've ever known, my husband included, and he was a wonderful man. Oh, sorry."

I reached over and touched her cheek gently. "Skulduggery Pleasant, don't you dare be sorry for loving a good man and your child. I know you still love them, I expect you to. I never want you to stop loving them, ever. I love them for taking care of you when I couldn't. I would never stand in your way if you found a way back to them because I love you, OK?"

She nodded, and sighed shakily. "I thought that conversation, when we had it, would end with me in tears and you leaving. Thank you, Valkyrie, you're a remarkable young woman. I wonder who taught you to be that way? That's right,_ me_." We both laughed and I put down the empty box and thermos and cuddled into her shoulder for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Skulduggery pulled up at last to a snug cabin deep in the woods. I was entirely lost and not even sure if we were in Ireland any more since I had drowsed for a while. Skulduggery had dropped her disguise and woke me with a gentle shake. I smiled at her, not wanting to leave her shoulder, and she obliged me with a soft kiss. I grinned then and sat up, stretching. "This place is wonderful, Skulduggery. How did you find it?"

"I own it. I needed a place to escape to from time to time. It isn't much, but I welcome you to my home, Valkyrie Cain." I hugged her tightly, realizing just how brave she was being. Skulduggery had had a terror of letting people close ever since she had lost her family.

She was trusting me not to leave, not to push her away, so I reminded myself to be gentle with her. We could get back to trading snarky comments later. I went to get out, but she touched my arm gently. "Let me? I might not be a man, but, I'd still like you to let me care for you, Valkyire. I enjoy doing things for you." I smiled at her and nodded. She came around and got my door, then led me into the cabin, my bag and hers slung over her strong shoulders.

She gestured once we were inside and an old-fashioned oil-lamp came on. I realized it was for my benefit and I was touched. There was a small bed, a chair, a fireplace. A small sink, all in one tiny room. A small door was slightly ajar and I glanced a small bathroom.

"This is truly amazing, Skulduggery, thank you!" I said, and I meant it. There were book-lined shelves, and old papers bundled up neatly. Skulduggery set our bags in the corner and took the chair, gesturing for me to take the bed.

"This is your gift. I haven't used a bed in centuries and the bath and sink are for your comfort as well. I can make you coffee in the morning over the fire, but no electricity. I find it soothing that way."

"I agree. It's lovely. No radio, no TV, no distractions. It's wonderful to get away from it all, thank you."

She waved a hand in cheerful dismissal. "It is for my benefit as well, Valkyrie. I would have brought you here no matter what our relationship, but if I'm not mistaken you said you love me in the car?" Skulduggery asked, her voice sweetly hopeful.

I grinned and patted the bed and she came to sit beside me. "Yes, I did. I adore you, Skulduggery. Fletcher had guessed it, but well, I didn't know if you felt the same way. But seeing all of this, you do, don't you?"

She nodded, stroking my hair softly. "You know things won't be easy for us, Valkyrie. As I adore pointing out, I am a wonderfully talented skeleton, and as you adore pointing out, I am a beautiful woman. People aren't going to be happy seeing us together."

"Haters gonna hate." I said, shrugging.

"Pardon?" She asked, clearly puzzled and I grinned. It was rare that I got to teach her anything.

"It means hateful people are always going to hate us, so let's just be us and not worry about them. I'm not giving you up just because some bigot has a problem."

She grinned and nodded. "Well, I'd better let you get some rest. Big day tomorrow, seeing the sights, then home. If, uh-"

"Good Lord Skulduggery, yes, I want to live with you and I'd want to even if we weren't involved. That mansion is six kinds of creepy, and lonely even with Uncle Gordon there. We can go visit though. He guessed how I felt for you a while ago."

"And he advised you to say nothing?" She asked, head titled in curiosity.

"Just the opposite. I mean, I saw the way you'd look at China, the way you looked at her when you danced, I thought the two of you were involved. She certainly acted like she owned you where we were alone."

I could feel Skulduggery's instant anger. "I should have killed her a long time ago, Valkyrie. I warned her I'd cut that pretty face of hers off if she _ever_ hurt you. All she ever did was try to steal me away from my husband and child. But it wasn't love, ever, just an obsessive need to own me. Fool that I am, I thought she'd be content to remain friends and I cared for her as a friend."

She hung her head, and I pulled her close. I held her, expecting her to cry, but she didn't. "Skulduggery, you did nothing wrong. You're a good woman and she manipulated you like she manipulates everyone. Of course if she would ever show up now I'll kill her for you." I teased gently and I felt her smile as she buried her head in my shoulder.

We slept that night easily, Skulduggery taking to her chair, insisting I know that she was serious and we were taking things slow because she loved me. I awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking coffee. Skulduggery turned to grin at me cheerfully over her shoulder. "Mmm, you're up! Morning! I'm making you just a cup here because I'm taking you out to breakfast. Well, get a shower then, and don't you dare ask me to dry you off after, young lady." She said teasingly.

I laughed and went in for a relaxing shower, then dried myself off and dressed in fresh clothes, thankful Ghastly had insisted on making me more. I owed the man a lot. He refused payment for most of my clothes, insisting it was a thing friends did for one another. His advice had saved my relationship with Skulduggery as well, so I resolved to get him something nice if the sights included shops.

Skulduggery cooed at me when I came out and I gasped in delight. She had a new suit on. Creamy white with a sharp fedora, and a new more chic disguise laid out. She preened, pleased at my reaction. She adored herself, but in a good way. I drank my coffee wondering if it were just Skulduggery being that close or if the coffee was really that good, but I thanked her and asked her to teach me how to make it some day and she agreed.

I helped her carry our bags back to the Bentley, allowing her to get my door for me and leaning over for hers. Her delighted grin from behind her creamy white scarf was worth it. She checked her disguise in the mirror and we were off. I wondered where we were going, but she just told me to relax and I'd know when we'd reached town.

* * *

**I love these two, and yes a case would be coming after the lovely trip. But they deserve some time together, getting to bond and Skulduggery deserves the chance to let her emotional side show again.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine, Uncle Gordon, Tipstaff or the Dead Men. Val is of course still 21, story is still in her POV.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to town, or it didn't seem to take long. Skulduggery was in a mood to talk about her past, something she never did outside her orphanage story, which got better each time she told it. "You know, I don't know how my parents managed, looking back." She said. "There were so many of us, but it was a different time. Ah, here we are. I think you'll like the town, breakfast then we can look in the shops if you like."

"I'd love that, you know I would, as long as we're together. In case I haven't told you, you look beautiful today."

Skulduggery made a small sound of delight as she parked smoothly. "Buttering me up so I'll be loose with my credit card, are we?" She teased.

"No, buttering you up so I get to see you in a dress more often, and I swear, pod people haven't kidnapped your partner. I'll make the waiter cry if you want me to to prove it's still me." I offered cheerfully.

She laughed in delight. "You'd make him cry because you're mean for the fun of it, but so am I. It's a tough world Valkyrie, and as women we have to be twice as tough. But we can afford to be nice today. I have my beautiful partner with me, so I can wait until our next case, then we can make the bad guy cry."

I laughed and we got out, Skulduggery insisting on coming for my door. I got to watch her graceful movements through the windscreen so I didn't mind in the least. She took my hand and helped me from the car, her head titled adoringly. I smiled and kissed her chastely through the disguise, and she returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her strong arms wrapping around me, and a slight delighted growl coming from her. She grinned at me through her disguise as we parted and offered her arm, which I happily took.

I could feel her straighten instantly and I knew she was pleased with herself when she started humming. She led me to a cafe, stopping to consider. "Outdoors or indoors, Valkyrie? Your choice."

"Outdoors, I don't think I've ever been to a cafe before to be honest. I don't think the one in McDonald's counts." Skulduggery laughed in delight and escorted me to a sunny table, making sure to get my chair for me. I thanked her and she pushed my chair in gently.

Skulduggery craned her head up towards the sun once she was seated and I knew what passed for her eyes were closed in pleasure. She took my hand, sighing contentedly. "Doesn't that sun feel wonderful, Valkyrie? I can feel it warming my bones, so soothing."

I grinned broadly at her, then allowed myself to feel the warmth of the sun as well, feeling it sinking into my bones. The day was slightly cool, and the sensation was wonderful. The waiter came and Skulduggery looked at me. "May I take the liberty of ordering for you? Good." She turned towards the waiter at my nod. "Coffee and eggs Benedict for the young lady. Nothing for me, thank you." Skulduggery handed back our menus and the waiter gave us a friendly smile before leaving.

Skulduggery turned to me again. "You'll love this town, Valkyrie. I've often thought of retiring here some day. A stable magical community, lots of little shops to poke around in. You know how curious I am."

I blinked. "But Skulduggery, this place is beautiful. I thought magical communities tended to look-"

"Rundown? They do. But the citizens here chose beauty and certain warding spells. Nonmagical people won't see what we see, trust me the illusion is ten times worse than Roarhaven's reality. We aren't on any known mortal map here either, by the way." She said, fishing for a compliment on her cleverness.

I grinned. "You're more clever than you realize, I haven't seen stickers like that outside of Dublin." A discreet rainbow flag adorned one window, and another was on the door. She grinned hugely and nodded.

"I knew that was there." She said smugly. Sure she did. My mobile rang, Ghastly. I picked up, amused, mouthing to Skulduggery that it was Ghastly, and she motioned for me to put him on speaker phone.

"Good morning, Elder Bespoke." We chorused, drawing a laugh from Ghastly's end.

"Now you two stop that. How are you enjoying yourself, Valkyrie?" The man was fishing, his voice hopeful.

"I'm having a great time." I said happily, and we could both feel him grasping for a clue in my answer.

"Last night went well then?" He asked, his voice anxious and my heart melted. He cared about us both.

"Last night went extremely well, Ghastly. Skulduggery gave me an amazing dinner, more gifts that I deserve, and now we're sitting outside a cafe enjoying holding hands."

Skulduggery snorted. "You have to be more direct with men, Valkyrie. She's very much in love with me, Ghastly, and she knows I'm very much in love with her. Stop worrying so much."

The waiter brought my coffee, his eyes sparkling with amusement when he heard Skulduggery's words and Ghastly's gasp of delight. I nodded my thanks to him and the waiter withdrew. Ghastly at last recovered himself. "That's wonderful news, and I mean it. Who can I call first with the good news?"

"Well I know Uncle Gordon will be delighted, and anyone Skulduggery wants to know. Erskine and Tipstaff, right?" I asked and she nodded. A happy Ghastly rang off muttering something about letting the Dead Men know and I looked at her.

"How many of the Dead Men knew how you feel about me?" I asked gently and I swore she blushed.

"All of them. Ghastly, Tipstaff and Erskine have known for some time, but they agreed to never tell you. They didn't, did they?"

"Skulduggery, I promise you I had no idea until you kissed me last night. But looking back, you've been giving me hints for years. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize how you felt, or to admit how I felt."

She cooed softly, stroking my cheek tenderly with a gloved hand and the waiter set down my breakfast, his eyes slightly misty. "On the house, we waited a century before we said anything, and we're still making up for lost time."

He inclined his head to the window and an attractive man waved happily at us. I realized he was the owner, then realized he was waiting tables as well. He came out and wrapped his arm around our waiter affectionately. "It's good to see a couple realize earlier than we did." He said, pausing to smile at his partner affectionately. "So please, enjoy your breakfast. We'd be delighted to see you back for lunch, as paying customers of course." He smiled and they withdrew, leaving Skulduggery and I to the beautiful morning and each other.

* * *

Breakfast was wonderful and Skulduggery was a delightful woman to shop with. She was curious about everything, and hearing about my intention to get Ghastly a gift caused her to lead me to a magical junk shop of sorts. "Ghastly loves old junk like this." She said happily, drawing an amused stare from the owner. We roamed separately, and I found a silver pair of shears with golden symbols etched on them. They looked like the rather scary pair Ghastly wielded, but more elaborate.

"How much are these?" I asked the owner and she shook her head.

"You can have those free if you buy anything else. Completely useless if you aren't working with magical material, then only a magical tailor could make use of them, and there aren't many of those around anymore." She sighed wistfully.

Skulduggery had found a small book she liked, and the owner put both items in lovely gift bags.

Skulduggery waited until we were on the street before turning to me in delight. "How did you get magical shears off that woman for free? Do you have any idea how rare they are? Not even Ghastly owns a pair like that. He's going to love you for the rest of your life." She said amused.

We stored our bags in the boot of the Bentley and passed the rest of the day browsing, stopping back in the cafe for a delightful lunch. Soon we were back in the Bentley, headed for home. Our home. Skulduggery started to sing along to the radio as she drove, and I fell asleep to the soothing sound of her voice.

* * *

**OK, a case would come next, but I had to be nice to these two and give them a place they could be open without judgment. Happily stores the world over can carry small signs the gay community would know such as rainbow flags or a LGBT friendly sign. Dublin, Cork, and Galloway are the most gay-friendly cities in Ireland, yes, I checked. **

**I want to stress that love is always the same and these rainbow flags or other symbols just reassure a couple they will be accepted and treated like everyone else.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Tanith, Valkyrie or Ghastly.

* * *

Skulduggery shook me gently awake and I realized we'd arrived home. "Sorry I slept most of the way." I apologized, but she shook her head.

"You obviously needed the sleep. You like to keep later hours and I had you up around dawn, but I couldn't help myself, you are very pretty first thing in the morning." She purred. I blushed and she made a pleased sound. Skulduggery insisted on getting my door, and our bags. She opened the door to home then swept me up, carrying me over the threshold. "I always wanted to do that." She chirruped proudly, then trotted back out for our gift bags.

Skulduggery was as strong as six men, but it still surprised me when she'd carry me. I could, after all, barely stagger with her propped on my shoulder when I had tried to rescue her from the Faceless Ones. I still considered the mission a failure since I hadn't saved her from anything. She'd had to protect me, flying for the first time, and it had taken China to get her back home. I sighed and shook off my bad mood. I had a tendency to brood and it upset Skulduggery since she liked seeing me happy.

I felt better by the time she returned. "Come join me in the kitchen? You can watch me make dinner." She titled her head endearingly and I hugged her tightly in response.

"You are going to spoil me to death, woman." I said, not wanting to let go.

"Nonsense, spoil means to ruin, to give things in place of love. I'd never do either of those things to you, Valkyrie. Besides you're mainly coming to keep me company." She nodded proudly, pleased with her logic and I laughed. She always could make me laugh and I adored her for it.

I was watching Skulduggery take out tapas to heat up when my mobile rang. Ghastly, of course. I put it on speaker phone so Skulduggery could hear as well.

"Valkyrie? Are you two up to company? I'd like to bring your gift over." Ghastly said.

"Ghastly you gave me a ride here last night, you don't need to give me anything else, honestly, you don't." I protested.

"Nonsense." Skulduggery put in. "Why don't you come to dinner, Ghastly? We always enjoy seeing our friends and we have more than enough."

Ghastly agreed and we rang off. I looked at Skulduggery. "Can we give him his gift tonight or should we wait?"

She mused as she put the tapas in the oven. "Hmmm. Tonight, a thank you gift is quite in order. I know he said something to you last night because you've been an utter angel for twenty-four hours, which is starting to scare me. Are you SURE you aren't a pod person?" She leaned in close to peer at me and I laughed.

"Yes, he did, but it is a good thing he did, Skulduggery. I was so upset over my family that I needed him to reassure me you understood. Not that I'm comparing what we went through." I added hastily.

Skulduggery cuddled me into her. "I did. It was terrifying to leave home for me and be married, so I know exactly how you feel. Then loosing my husband and child? We all know how well I took that."

"Skulduggery, if I hadn't absorbed Darquesse there would be world-wide carnage if I lost you, and you know that." I said, burying my head in her shirt front.

"Now, now." She soothed. "The past is the past, thankfully. I miss them yes, but you made me feel a lot better with what you said. An no, Valkyrie Cain, I would not choose them over you. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before, it's a bit frightening to tell the truth."

I was going to tell her I felt the same way when we heard a knock at the front door. We were both instantly wary. Skulduggery had countless enemies, any one of which could have tracked her down, and yes, bad guys often use the front door because most people automatically answer it. It turned out to be Ghastly, and he greeted us both with warm hugs. "Good to see you both, and all the Dead Men send their congratulations to you both. Tipstaff as well. Now, how was your trip?" He asked, following us into the living room.

Skulduggery had tea ready and she served Ghastly who just looked at her in surprise, but remembered to thank her at last. He turned to smile at me, so we both told him about the trip and he was truly interested. I looked at Skulduggery questioningly and she nodded, bringing the bag in. Ghastly tried to protest, but accepted it as a thank you gift, though he sat silently for some moments looking at the shears. "Do you realize how rare these are? You both must have paid a fortune for them." He began, but Skulduggery cut him off with a raised hand.

"We paid nothing. Valkyrie found them and the seller threw them for free in thinking magical tailors were an extinct species." Ghastly smiled then and shook his head.

"These are extremely rare, and I thank you both. There are certain types of material tailors no longer use because shears like these are the only things that can cut them. The clothes I can make now are endless, I've had bolts of material laying around, every tailor has, dreaming of the day I could use them. Thank you again."

The oven timer went off and we had dinner, both Skulduggery and I noticing that Ghastly seemed a bit nervous. He at last spoke, running a hand over his head, trying to think of the right words, then simply saying what he needed to. "I want to hire the two of you for a private case. Erskine knows and you'll be cleared from Sanctuary work. But if you choose not to accept, I'll understand."

We both stared at him, shocked into silence. Skulduggery recovered first. "One, we will be delighted to help, and two, your money isn't good here, you know that. Valkyrie and I both owe you for bringing us together. Now what kind of case do you think we'd refuse?"

"There's a way, and it might not be fair, seeing that she is married, but I want Tanith back and the Remnant out." He said, hanging his head in shame.

I grabbed him in a tight hug. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of you asking? The Remnant married, not Tanith, she'd never willingly leave you, you know that. I'm in. Skulduggery?"

"Billy-Ray is a coward and a filthy murderer." She growled. "I personally welcome the chance to kill the man if her tries to stop us. We all want her back, and I assure you Ghastly, she does not, nor has she ever loved that monster. She loves you."

Ghastly smiled, then straightened. "Your both good friends to me, and I mean that. I still feel guilty since she is married, but you're right, it is the Remnant not her that married that monster and I have to remember that. But I came to give you your gift, Valkyrie, I'll be back, though I'm afraid it is no match for the shears you got me." He left whistling happily to himself and was soon back with two rather large parcels, handing me one.

I opened it finding a new coat of the purest black I'd ever seen. It seemed to be woven out of shadows and was soft and supple when I put it on. It trailed down almost to the floor and I didn't have to ask how it looked when I saw the expression on Skulduggery's face. "Ghastly, thank you! I love it." I hugged him tightly and he laughed.

"This offers more protection than your current jacket, and it will make you almost invisible in low light situations. You'll be able to melt into the shadows and stay safe. I worry about you both, you know." He said, smiling fondly at us both. He turned to Skulduggery handing her the second package. "Don't you dare protest. I saw you reaction to the material so I know you'll wear this."

Skulduggery opened it and there was the finest suit I'd ever seen crafted out of the same material as my new jacket. Skulduggery sighed happily, fingering the clothes and matching fedora. Ghastly needed no words, the look on her face was enough thanks. Ghastly left not long after promising to return the next day with details of his plan and I looked at Skulduggery. "Wow, this is a lot to process. Did we just take a case?"

"That we did, and I'll be happy to do it. I know you miss Tanith and you two were practically sisters-" She trailed off, unsure of herself.

"Lord, Skulduggery, I'm not in love with anyone but you."

"I knew that." She said shakily, and I went to her. Skulduggery tilted my head up gently and kissed me softly. "I just- You mean so much to me, Valkyrie. I keep expecting to wake up and be alone again." She pulled me in close, cradling my head on her chest.

"I know, I do too, Skulduggery. But we're together now and we've got a new case to solve. I've never been to America before. A whole new country to work with my beautiful partner in." I teased and she rewarded me with another kiss.

"Right you are. I can have things ready in a few days at most, depending on Ghastly's plan of action, then we will abduct Tanith Low and bring her home where she belongs. It will enrage the Americans of course, which is always fun." I smiled, knowing she was right, and excited at the prospect of seeing Tanith again at long last.

* * *

**The case is heating up!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Billy-Ray, Ghastly, Anton, Gists or Remnants. Val is still 21. story is still in her POV.

* * *

Ghastly had looked at us both the next day, still in shock that we'd accepted his plan and were ready to go. It had been straightforward. The new teleporter from Germany would take us to Tanith's location and Skulduggery and I would provide cover as Ghastly grabbed Tanith. Anton had been contacted and knew his role, but insisted he was also coming along. "The only thing that Remnant is going to want to do is kill all of us. Even with four of us against two it will be a near thing. I don't want to have to do my part early, but I will if I have to." It was the most impressive speech I'd ever heard him make, and I wondered how he was holding up.

Anton owned the Midnight Hotel and had Tanith been his guest at the moment he'd have defended her to the death as he'd defended Billy-Ray. I'd been angry with him for a long time after that, considering Billy-Ray nearly killed me and I think he knew it. I understood him better now, but I hoped to God luck was on our side and they didn't somehow retreat to his hotel.

* * *

The teleporter had us all link hands and everything seemed to happen at once. We were in the home of Tanith and Billy-Ray, taking them by surprise. Tanith leapt up to attack, as did Billy-Ray. He was snarling and swinging his straight razor, which I took exception to. I sent fire at him, and being an Adept he had no immediate defense. He caught flame and went down howling, trying to tunnel, but Skulduggery sent a spinning kick into his jaw, knocking him cold. Tanith screamed and broke off from her battle with Anton and Ghastly, who'd been unable to strike her.

I pushed her with shadows and she staggered back. Skulduggery stole up behind her grabbing Tanith by the hair then spinning her around and slamming her into the wall headfirst. Possessed or not she went out like a light and Skulduggery cuffed her. The teleporter had us join hands and we were back at the Sanctuary, but in a place I'd only heard rumors about. Ghastly carried Tanith gently into a room where she was strapped to a metal table by Sanctuary doctors, then he left with Skulduggery, the doctors trailing behind. Anton went in and I followed, locking the door behind us.

Anton looked at me and seemed to want to apologize for the incident years ago and I shrugged. "You have your own principles and I respect that. But you also have a rather starving Gist, and I respect that even more." Anton smiled in relief and I averted my view, I didn't think he liked anyone seeing him as the Gist emerged. He was vulnerable then, and it took a lot out of him so I was there to kill Tanith, the Remnant or both if need be. I wondered uneasily how far I'd fallen from grace to think she was better off dead than possessed, but then the Gist was moving in front of me.

The creature was a black-eyed version of Anton, with clawed hands and wickedly sharp pointed teeth. Hyper-aggressive it could just have easily have killed me or Tanith outright, but instead it treated me to a leer then went over to her, making a hideous noise that sounded like it was ready to feast. The creature crooned and stroked her hair, and the Remnant quailed. I could actually see it trying to either flee the body or borrow deeper, but there was no escape. The Gist started to coo softly, and the Remnant started to cry because it knew what was coming.

The Gist tenderly stroked Tanith's cheek, bending closer like a lover, its lips barely parted as it hovered above her, then it clamped down its mouth and I could see the terrible struggle. Tanith's body convulsed and the Remnant tried to stay in, but the Gist was sucking it straight up out of the body, and it was helpless to resist. Tanith broke her bonds and rose up, trying to fight off the Gist, but it clamped it's hands to her head and didn't let go until the Remnant was extracted. It turned to me with a horrible look of satisfaction on its face, then tenderly laid an unconscious Tanith back down.

The Gist floated towards me, growling softly. Anton moved to reel it back in but I held up a hand. If it had wanted to attack it would have. It came close, reaching out a clawed finger to run down the front of my jacket, still growling. but now I realized it was a come on.

Then the thing spoke, its voice a rusty growl. "Mmm. Remnants I hate, but you, you I like. How'd you like to come back to the hotel with me, hmmm?" It threw back it's head and laughed at my dismay, then it withdrew back towards Anton, keeping it's gaze locked on mine, laughing with its eyes. Then it was reeled in peacefully enough, and once again inside him. Anton slumped towards the ground and I barely caught him with my shadows.

* * *

The doctors had taken care of Anton and he was due back at the Midnight Hotel in several hours. Ghastly was at the Sanctuary, refusing to leave Tanith's side. She had embraced and kissed him as soon as she came to, and that was all the confirmation he needed that he'd done the right thing. I laughed as Skulduggery and I left, Anton in tow. "I told you your Gist would refuse to cough the Remnant back up, Anton. I researched them and now a Remnant can never possess you ever again. Why do you think it was happy to help?"

He smiled and climbed in the back seat. We were headed to an all night diner for a few hours together before he had to leave. We were friends now, since he'd turned a lovely shade of crimson when he first came to and found me waiting for him. "I, uh, apologize, Valkyrie, I had no idea a Gist was even able to talk, let alone-" He broke off and Skulduggery looked at me as she pulled away from the Sanctuary.

"Oh, Anton's Gist came on to me. Neither of you would know but there is a rare, forbidden book on them. The Gist likes Anton that's the only reason it listens, but some have found ways to leave the sleeping host and sire children. Well, provided the host was male, of course."

"You make it sound like an incubus." She commented then looked at Anton in the mirror. "You keep that thing on a leash, Anton. You know Valkyrie's my girl." She teased and he blushed deeper.

I laughed. "It's OK, Anton. I had no idea they could really speak and think either. Most magical sources call them forms of magic, that's it. I thought the book was stuff and nonsense. Just consider it your own personal bodyguard."

He nodded. "It is. I thought it was just Adept magic as well, but it has its own personality, though I've never seen it speak or do anything else before."

"It was playing with me. In its own deranged way I think it likes me, as much as a Gist can like anyone. Too bad I'm spoken for. The last known child sired by a Gist was Merlin." I teased. Neither Skulduggery or Anton had anything to say to that, so we drove the rest of the way in companionable silence.

* * *

**I took liberties and mixed Gists with legends of the incubus. Merlin was said to have been sired by an incubus.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Anton.

* * *

Anton smiled at me as Skulduggery got up to pay our bill. We were staying a while with coffee, but she always liked to have her bills settled quickly. I was watching her, not even realizing I was when he spoke. "Not that it is any of our business, but Skulduggery is like a sister to all of the Dead Men and we were wondering-"

I glanced back at him and blushed faintly. "If I'm serious? I know I'm a bit young, and thank all of you for not pointing that out, but I'd marry her tomorrow if I could. And it is your business, you all care about her."

"About both of you." Anton corrected as Skulduggery rejoined us.

"Hmm? What interesting bit of information did I miss?" She asked, head tilted. Skulduggery was as curious as ten cats, but I knew it was too soon to mention marriage to her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her off.

But there was something about her gaze behind her sunglasses. It was softer than usual, almost yielding and Skulduggery, bless her, was usually about as yielding as a brick wall. "The Dead Men, good brothers and friends that they are, are curious about us. They want to make sure I'm treating their sister right." I said grinning and she dipped her skull, blushing.

"Really now, Valkyrie." She waved a hand. We stayed and chatted until Anton was due back at the Midnight Hotel. The German teleporter walked in and the two left together. Skulduggery looked at me, head tilted. She seemed about to say something, then held out her hand for mine.

I took her hand and she led me out to the Bentley silently. She seemed sad, and I wasn't sure why. I got her door and when she got in I touched her shoulder gently. "Skulduggery, what is it? You know I love you. The Dead Men were just worried for you, that should make you happy. I'm not going anywhere, ever." She nodded and put the Bentley into drive silently. "Skulduggery, do you really want to know what Anton asked?" I asked gently and she nodded.

"He asked if I was serious about you, and I am, Skulduggery. I'm in love with you. I don't want to frighten you off, but I'd marry you tomorrow if I could." Skulduggery coasted to the side of the road and parked, looking intently at me.

"You're not just saying that?" She asked, and I realized she was frightened.

"No, I'm not. Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you as often as I'd like? Not to hold you whenever I feel like it? I've been careful, I've held back because I'm terrified I'll loose you." Skulduggery made a soft sound, then brought a gloved hand up to caress my cheek. I kissed her palm then burrowed into her hand the best I could, craving affection. She rarely held me, didn't even kiss me that often now that I thought of it and I wondered if she regretted having me move in. She withdrew her hand and put the Bentley into drive and I settled back, miserable.

* * *

Skulduggery was silent as we pulled up to her house and she said nothing as she helped me out, barely touching me. So, it was over then. I'd scared her good and she needed a way out. She held the door for me, then left me to myself murmuring a quiet goodnight. I went to my room, my heart shattered in a thousand pieces. What had happened to the woman who loved me? I thought sadly. I didn't even undress just tried to lay on my bed in the dark and let sleep claim me.

But my thoughts wouldn't stop racing. I'd leave in the morning. I'd have to. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I cursed myself and finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, only to wake hours later. It seemed late and the house was silent. But I heard something. A sound I couldn't quite make out. I rose suddenly, frightened that one of Skulduggery's numerous enemies might be prowling inside her home even now. I edged towards the door and could hear the sound more clearly. It was a woman, weeping.

Was Skulduggery crying? I opened the door and followed the sound to the hat room. She was crying. I'd never heard her cry before and the sound broke my heart. She sounded like she was in mourning. I paused by the closed door, then opened it gently. Skulduggery was sitting in front of a dressing table I'd never seen before, dressed in the dress she'd worn for my birthday. Only now there was no wig. She had her face buried in her hands and her sobs shook her entire frame.

I couldn't bear to see her in such pain. "Skulduggery." I breathed and she looked up, then turned her head away, tried to cover up her bare arms.

"Please, Valkyrie. Don't look at me. Please."

I went to her, touching her gently. "Why wouldn't I look at you? You're beautiful to me." I tilted her skull up, seeing the pain written on her skeletal features. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm ugly, Valkyrie, I'm a hideous skeleton and that's all I'll ever be."

Tears came to me eyes. "Don't you realize how beautiful you are to me? How beautiful you've always been to me? You're the most amazing woman in the world to me, Skulduggery, and I mean that."

She pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm not a woman, I'm a skeleton, and you're lying if you tell me anyone can tell the difference between me and a male display model hanging in a lab somewhere." She said bitterly.

"I can. You have a sweeter face, for one thing. Your bones are more delicate, more elegant. Your hips are a dead giveaway. You have a woman's hips, Skulduggery and well, these no mistaking you've had children."

She looked up, startled. "What?"

"When I rescued you. Well, when I failed to rescue you from the Faceless Ones. Your clothes were hanging off you. You have a woman's body, trust me, and you have scars on your hips only women get. Unless men have started having babies."

"But I don't have any hair."

"Lots of women don't have hair."

"I don't have a chest."

"Of course you, do, it's right here." I touched her ribcage gently. "Plenty of women don't have breasts, Skulduggery. And do you know what? They are loved, and adored, and treasured. The outside isn't what makes you a woman."

"I can't give you children."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but no woman on the planet can. Please, Skulduggery, I love you, but-"

"But what?"

"If you can't accept that I find you beautiful and desirable, that I love you for who you are, then there's no hope for us."

"Then maybe you should go, because I'll never accept it." She said, turning away. I tried touching her, but she jerked away. I left the room, left her house, and returned to Uncle Gordon's mansion. It was over and I wondered what to do with the rest of my life when I'd built my life around her.

* * *

**Into each life, a little rain must fall.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Uncle Gordon, Tipstaff, or Erskine. Val is still 21, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Uncle Gordon looked at me as I packed. I was going to the cabin he owned deep in the woods on a lake hours away for a few weeks. I needed to get away to think, and he wasn't trying to stop me. "You did the right thing you know, though as your favourite uncle I'd like to point out this is very Romeo and Juliet of the two of you."

I turned, startled. "What?"

"You've had a relationship for three whole days, if that, same as in the play. Now it is over and I'm hoping neither one of you is fond of daggers or poison." He was joking, but barely. I shook my head.

"No, you had to step aside with mom, I have to let Skulduggery go to find someone who can make her happy. Maybe she'll find a way back to her husband and child now, Uncle Gordon. I don't know. But I'm actually happy in a way since I'm giving her what she wanted."

Uncle Gordon just nodded, saying nothing. I knew he didn't want to be in the middle so I made sure he wasn't. "If she comes here, comfort her, just don't tell her where I am, OK? She needs to find someone she can trust to find her beautiful, to worship her, and that isn't me. Maybe it was a mistake on both our parts. She needs, well she needs a man, doesn't she? To reassure her everything will be OK?" I was trying hard not to cry.

Uncle Gordon sighed. "You don't mean that. You know you don't. I wish you'd stay here so she can get to you, and I know she will want to be with you. She loves you, Valkyrie. You're just getting the fallout of over four centuries of passing herself off in men's clothing because she feels too ugly to qualify as a woman."

I shook my head and grabbed my bag. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I know her too, though not as long as you. She won't change her mind and if she does, she'll never trust me. I can't give her what she needs."

I left, knowing for once that Uncle Gordon was wrong. Skulduggery would not come looking for me. She was far too proud a woman, and besides, I admitted to myself as I put my car into drive, I was no substitute for her family.

* * *

The drive had taken about two hours, and the sun was just rising as I pulled up to the cabin. I sat in my car watching the sun rise over the lake, feeling my grief, but refusing to give in. My mobile rang, startling me. Ghastly. I resolved not to answer. I knew that by now all the Dead Men were most likely ready to kill me. Skulduggery wouldn't lie about what happened, but they'd see my leaving as abandoning her. The truth was, had I stayed it would have hurt us both more.

As I was dragging in groceries and unloading the charcoal and other supplies I'd need for the next few weeks my mobile rang again. Ghastly. I sighed and answered. "Yes, Elder Bespoke?"

"Valkyrie? We'll be there in about five minutes. But will you please say something on speaker so Skulduggery is sure you're still alive?" I heard him set down his mobile and realized I was on speaker.

"I'm alive and I wish Uncle Gordon was too so I could kill him for ratting me out. I did miss you though, Skulduggery." I would have said more but the familiar van pulled up and Skulduggery was out and running towards me, dressed in her usual dark blue suit. She tackled me hard and the only thing that saved us both from sprawling in the dirt was a timely assist from Ghastly via air manipulation.

I mouthed a thank you to him and held Skulduggery tightly. I wasn't mad at her, I couldn't be mad. She was trembling, her skull buried in my shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around me as she whispered my name repeatedly. "Valkyrie, please forgive me." She whispered brokenly and Ghastly stepped away to give us privacy. I stroked her skull gently, unable to speak at first. I tilted her head up and could see she'd been in mourning all night.

"Skulduggery!" I held her tightly to me. "You did nothing wrong, you've never done anything wrong. I love you, you know I do. I went away only because I felt that's what you truly wanted and needed. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to leave? But it would have killed both of us if I'd stayed."

I felt her nod, her head buried in my shoulder again. I realized then my best friend and protector was seeking my protection. She was helpless, something I'd rarely seen in her. "Are you staying?" I asked, and she stood up straight to look down at me, nodding shyly.

"If you'll have me." She said quietly, and I nodded. She smiled then and happiness seemed to flood her. "I'll get my bags." She fairly sang and got several bags out of the back of Ghastly's van then came to look at me, I directed her to what would be our room since I didn't want her alone that night, and she made a pleased sound, promising to return after she'd unpacked.

I looked at Ghastly as he rejoined me. He looked weary. "Could you two time your dramas so poor Elders aren't drug our of bed in the middle of the night?" He was teasing, but he looked worried.

"Sorry about that. How did she convince you to bring her?"

"She was weeping. I've never seen her cry before. You were getting her for company whether you wanted her or not. She loves you, Valkyrie, but she will take a lot of work, and I mean a lot of work. Skulduggery may have the world's largest ego and consider herself beautiful most of the time, but for you? She wouldn't feel good enough to be with you no matter what."

I looked at him. "I had no idea. Uncle Gordon said it was centuries of fallout, that she's never felt beautiful at all. Not as a woman at any rate." Ghastly smiled sadly, but Skulduggery was returning to us and her good mood was infectious.

"I knew you missed me." She said and nodded happily. "I'm too beautiful for you not to miss." She was preening and I indulged her.

"That you are." I turned to Ghastly. "Are you staying? There's plenty of room."

He nodded. "Gordon thought the two of you could use the company. The Grand Mage himself gave us all two weeks off. Of course that came at a price." He said, amused as a sports car came up the dirt road.

Erskine and Tipstaff got out and I couldn't help but grin. Our friends were making sure we stayed together, that we were supported and loved. I didn't even think men thought that way, but they apparently did. Uncle Gordon, well, Echo Gordon, was lifted gently out of the back seat by Tipstaff, Echo Stone and all. He grinned at me, clearly pleased with himself. "We thought you ladies could use protection. Being in the woods all alone, in a cabin I got for next to nothing because of the murders."

We were walking inside and Erskine stared at me. "He's kidding, right?"

"No. Seventeen people all chopped to bits with an ax when the area was a campground. I think the murderer is dead though, so no worries. Uncle Gordon has a framed copy of the article over there." I pointed as we entered and the Dead Men all went to inspect it.

Tipstaff had set Uncle Gordon's Echo Stone down and now he could wonder at will thanks to improvements. We were all soon settled in, and the men had taken over the prospect of grilling. I didn't mind as it gave me time alone with Skulduggery.

We sat facing the lake on a bench, Skulduggery having looped a protective and possessive arm around me. "I love you, Valkyrie. I had no idea you wanted held and touched more. I was so wrapped up in how I felt, how ugly I felt compared to you that I couldn't believe you loved me and found me beautiful, but now I do, I swear I do."

She turned to me, her skeletal features pleading for me to believe her, and I did. "I feel the same way when I'm with you, Skulduggery. I only think I'm beautiful because you tell me I am, but I could never be good enough for you in my own eyes. Of course, now you have two weeks to assure me I'm beautiful to you." I purred invitingly. Skulduggery didn't hesitate to take the invitation. She tilted my head up to meet hers and kissed me, being extremely gentle and tender, her skeletal hands caressing my face, then one hand cradled my head as she deepened the kiss and the other grasped my waist gently.

I was just as tender. Removing her hat so I could caress her skull as I melted into her embrace and when we at last parted she sighed happily. We would have a lot of work to do, but a relationship with the woman I loved would be worth it.

* * *

**Much better!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Gordon, Tanith or Ghastly.

* * *

I awoke the next day to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of Skulduggery singing. That was odd. I got showered and dressed quickly and trotted downstairs to find her cleaning like a woman possessed while a near breakfast buffet was being kept on the stove. "Valkyrie, you're up!" Skulduggery chirruped happily and I grinned at her.

"I am, but you make me feel lazy. I didn't even get a chance to clean-" She almost danced over to greet me, cutting off my apology with a lingering kiss, then held me tightly to her. I sighed happily, nestling into her. "I love you." I said softly and she cooed in response. "And you look very beautiful this morning, even prettier when you blush." I teased and she dipped her skull, blushing furiously.

I still had no idea how I read her expressions but I was happy I could. I stepped back to look at her. She must have felt beautiful because she was wearing a flowing red dress made out of soft material that showed off her beautiful arm bones and lovely skeletal neck. A matching red fedora was tilted down over one eye socket. Her bones almost seemed to glow and when I smiled at her again she grinned. "You look very pretty as well today, Valkyrie. But then you always do, and you always will since your _my_ partner." She said and nodded, pleased as always with her own logic.

She gave me her arm and escorted me to the kitchen. I was surprised to find no one else there and she grinned at me. "I convinced them all to find breakfast elsewhere. I wanted time alone with you, without them hovering. Besides, if you don't say something insulting to me the tension of waiting for us to go back to normal is going to kill me."

"You're weird, you know that?" I asked and she relaxed though I could tell the words had stung. She really had been waiting to get back to our usual jibes.

"At least my clothes are pretty." She tossed back then looked at me, her shoulders sagging. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." I laughed and got up to hold her close.

"Hush. Maybe we can't insult one another anymore, I apologize too. Oh, God. We're turning into decent people, shoot me now." I begged and she giggled slightly, then drew me into a chaste kiss.

"I think you're right." She said with a sigh. "We can still insult _other_ people though." I looked at her closely. There was something in her voice that told me she'd done just that and recently. I sighed.

"They didn't go out for breakfast, did they? What on Earth did you say?" I asked and she shrugged and busied herself with serving me. I knew her emotions we raw so I cut her a lot more slack than most people. But Skulduggery had a habit of finding the cruelest possible things to say to people.

It was her way of keeping people at bay and I could only wonder if we still had jobs. "We're fired." She said quietly as she set down my breakfast. "And I don't think any of the people who were here like me much anymore, but the important thing to remember is that _I'm_ here." She tilted her head and smiled faintly at me, silently begging me to forgive her alienating me from the rest of the magical community.

"You're a very naughty Skeleton Detective, bad girl." I mock-scolded and she laughed and clapped her hands in delight.

"I am naughty, aren't I?" She asked, pleased with herself, then sagged again. "I'm teasing, they're out for breakfast. I can't tease you anymore either, it seems. How did you put up with me being so-" I was about to tell her I loved her strange sense of humour when a male voice interrupted us.

"She likes you just the way you are, Skulduggery. Stop fishing for compliments." Uncle Gordon said dryly as he floated in to join us. Skulduggery managed to look annoyed and I laughed but stopped at her beseeching look, remembering I was supposed to be gentle with her. I reached across the table and took her hand.

"Sorry, Skulduggery." I said gently and she smiled. "And thank you for breakfast, how on Earth did you manage all this?" I asked.

"She's been up since two AM, cleaning, cooking and singing to herself. What happened between you two last night? No, wait, I don't want to know." Gordon teased and I grinned at him. Skulduggery looked insulted and about to open her mouth to start an argument.

"Uncle Gordon, be nice. You know very well Skulduggery's a lady so nothing happened." I said defending her honour and she smiled her thanks at me. I had coaxed her into lying on the bed, it was true, but she'd looked so lonely in her meditation chair that I couldn't bear to have her be alone.

And she'd slept on top of the covers, though she had let me cuddle into her for comfort and protection. Skulduggery was ferociously devoted to me and I knew she would have fought tooth and nail any bad guys that might have shown up. I almost hadn't been brave enough to admit I needed her protection, but she'd only crooned sweetly when I told her I felt safe with her.

Now she looked proud that I loved her enough to defend her honour. She excused herself to go change into one of her usual suits and my uncle looked at me once she left. "You two really are in love. You usual bicker and torment one another." He said gently.

"We tried, it made us feel bad. Is there something wrong with us?" I asked seriously and he laughed.

"No, neither of you likes letting people in close and you both feel you aren't nice people. And yet she cleaned the cabin for hours and cooked for you. And you coaxed her onto the bed last night. Don't look shocked, you had to or she wouldn't be so happy. You made her feel wanted, Valkyrie. Thank you." I nodded, hesitating to ask what I needed to know, but he always could read me.

"She hasn't been involved with anyone since I've know her and even if she had been she's with you now. I know you're scared that you're going to wake up and find her gone, but you have to trust her right now, OK? She needs your trust and love."

"You watch too much Dr. Mill." I grumbled good naturedly and he grinned at me. My uncle hated the American doctor with a passion since he was always handing out what my uncle called touchy-feely twaddle. "We'll be OK, we just have to adjust to treating each other nicely."

"That we will." Skulduggery agreed, rejoining us in a sharp black suit and matching fedora. "We can insult Gordon, though. Nice of you to rat out your poor niece. She trusted you not to." Skulduggery growled.

"She knows better than to trust me. She knew I'd tell you exactly where she was going." He said, folding his arms. I smiled at the two. I really didn't want to know why Skulduggery had been in a bar when they met or if she'd been working on a case. I was trying very hard not to think of them as a couple and failing miserably. I knew he was right. I had to put my jealousy and natural distrust of people aside or we wouldn't last two weeks together.

Still, Skulduggery had a nasty habit of taking off for parts unknown and I doubted she was about to change now. Had she been seeing people? The two fell to talking and I excused myself, noticing they didn't seem to hear me. I went outside the cabin to a trail I liked. I need to think. Maybe this relationship was a terrible idea. I was way too possessive and paranoid for it to ever work out.

And Skulduggery, sooner or later, would go back to being aloof, cold and downright cruel in her sarcastic barbs. We both would. Her having followed me didn't convince me she wouldn't leave me when I needed her most and suddenly I wanted to be the one to run away first. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the rough bark of a tree.

She needed someone older, someone the world made sense to. I sighed again. "What's the matter, sis?" I jumped and turned to see Ghastly and Tanith staring at me. I shook my head. They were happy together, they just knew they belonged together, they wouldn't understand. Tanith took me by the arm and led me deeper into the woods so we could talk alone. "What is the matter, sis?" She asked again, gently.

"I think- I think Skulduggery being with me is a terrible mistake. I don't see us working out, do you?" I asked and she smiled gently.

"What scares you more, her gender or her age?" I opened my mouth to protest, but she was right.

"Both. I was taught it wasn't right for us to be together, you know that. And I can't make her happy. Maybe she belongs with China." Tanith picked up a rotten stick and gave me a good whack to the side of the head, the stick exploding into fragments. "Ow! What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my head.

"Don't you_ ever_ mention China Sorrows in the same breath with Skulduggery ever again." She growled. "That woman loves you, and she was wailing the whole way up here that China was going to take you away. She already knows China came on to you."

"Yeah, but China does that with everyone and she seriously creeps me out to be honest. I'm so not into her. She's not beautiful like Skulduggery is." I said and realized I meant it.

"And knowing you don't want her only will make her want you more." Tanith said steadily. "Don't you get it? Here's her perfect chance to get back at Skulduggery for spurning her all those centuries ago. She- She told Skulduggery she'd slept with you already. She hasn't, has she?"

"She what?" I growled, outraged that China would lie just to hurt the woman I loved.

"I'll take that as a 'No.'" Skulduggery said mildly as she strolled up to join us. "I didn't want to believe it was true, and why are we all talking about China anyhow?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"It's International Why I Hate China Sorrows Day. Mark your calendar." I deadpanned and she grinned, holding her arms out to me. I went to her willingly, ignoring Tanith's contented murmur as we shared a relieved kiss. We walked back to the cabin, which looked more like a log mansion slowly. The others were back as well but everyone was giving us space and I appreciated it. "With her obsessed with you all she did was freak me out, Skulduggery. She's not attractive anyhow, not like you." I said and Skulduggery grinned in reply.

"She wanted you for herself. Her power doesn't work on everyone, not on people who get to know her, at any rate. And she is always obsessed with those people. And since I rejected her killing my family was clearly not enough for her. She wanted to kill me by taking you." Skulduggery said softly, and I nodded blinking back tears.

"She told me the same thing about you." I said, trying hard to be brave. "That you'd been coming to see her, to spend-" Skulduggery hushed me with a kiss that left me breathless and faintly dizzy.

"Never." She whispered. We continued the walk back to the cabin hand in hand, content just to be together.

* * *

**I couldn't remember how long these chapters were, but this seemed about right.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tipstaff, China or Erskine.

* * *

A few weeks later and we were on our way to the Sanctuary to pick up our case files. The excitement pouring off Skulduggery as she drove filled the Bentley with energy. "I can't wait to get back to hitting people. It's one of the many things I do best." She preened.

"Yes, almost as well as you do humility." I said dryly and she laughed. We could tease one another now at least and we both liked it just fine.

"Humility if for worthless people with no talents. I taught you that." She said proudly. "Don't you ever let me catch you being humble, it's sickening in people with real talent. And being _my_ protégé you are very talented." I just smiled at her. She was in love with herself, but in a very good way. And in the suit Ghastly had made her she knew she looked quite beautiful. Even with her disguise she has an otherworldly quality to her that commanded attention. "It will be a long drive. Coffee?" She offered and I nodded.

Soon enough she was pressing a caramel latte almost as big as my head into my hands. "Thank you. It will be good to get back to work. And before you ask I'm punching out the first bigot who dares say anything about us. Nobody talks about you that way, ever." I growled and she chuckled as she glanced over.

"Now, now. I'm bigger and older, and a skeleton._ I_ get to punch out people. Whatever happened to the sweet little girl I rescued? That's right, me." We both laughed. Something had happened at the cabin, we didn't know what, but we'd both lost our fear in the relationship. I think knowing China had lied to both of us and that we'd both fight to keep the other had convinced us both how deeply we were loved.

"Do you ever wonder how different our relationship would be if one of us were a man?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, I do. Mainly I'd be getting death threats from our friends if I ever got you pregnant." I teased and she laughed uproariously in response, pounding the steering wheel. It was to Skulduggery's credit as a superb driver that the Bentley didn't veer in the slightest.

"I meant me. You're certainly in a silly mood this morning." She said, ruffling my hair fondly. "I know I'm loved, Valkyrie. It's just that, well, I'm not a man, obviously. Since I left home at your age to be married, well, I don't know how you aren't frightened with only a woman to protect you."

"You better not let the fearless Skeleton Detective hear you say that. She'll shoot you." I pointed out mildly before sipping my latte and she cooed in response. "I mean it, I feel safe with you, Skulduggery. I've never wished once that you were a guy. Though it surprised the heck out of me when I fell in love with you. Usually I go for loose women like Tanith." Skulduggery snorted in amusement but shot me a warning look.

"Calm down, she's like a sister to me, sweetheart, you know that. Do I like women? Yes, obviously, guys too, the same as you. Am I going to run away with either one? You know better than that. Until the end, remember? " I asked and she nodded as she pulled up in front of the Sanctuary. Skulduggery insisted on getting my door and I kissed her in thanks. "You're really beautiful today, you know. Like Katherine Hepburn. Seriously. Now let's go get some bad guys." Skulduggery smiled and dipped her head slightly. She was still shy about compliments. Large ego or not, like any woman she didn't feel pretty some days.

But today she seemed pleased and was singing faintly under her breath as she escorted me inside. People glanced at us and smiled warmly since Skulduggery had decided from the first that we had nothing to be ashamed of and often gave me her arm but no one said anything until we reached Tipstaff and Erskine. "You two make a lovely couple, Detectives." Tipstaff said politely. "Well, I let you get to your case then." He looked wistfully at us as we murmured our thanks and left.

I looked at Erskine. "What was_ that_ all about?"

"Tipstaff is in love with someone. I think it is someone we all know, but he isn't saying who. I only know he's been asking strange questions. Like whether it is still love if you don't tell the person you're in love with." Skulduggery and I exchanged glances. We both knew instantly whom Tipstaff was in love with, but it was his business to decide when to tell him. Skulduggery stayed to get the details of the case and I found Tipstaff in his office.

He was our friend and I knew how hard it was being in love and thinking you'd never be loved in return. Tipstaff greeted me warmly, getting me coffee. "You know, I keep hoping he will open his eyes and notice me. But it will never happen, will it? I don't even think he likes me sometimes."

"Nonsense he's the one who invited you to the cabin, he likes you, Tipstaff. I never thought Skulduggery liked girls either, but she surprised me. You never know with people. And if he does love you, you might be the first man he felt that way towards. I left Skulduggery to suss out the details for you. Don't worry, she'll have an answer for us shortly. " My mobile vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket to read the text Skulduggery had sent, then showed it to Tipstaff.

He looked at it in wonder, then at me. "But he only dates women, ever. It has to be a mistake."

"You like Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, let's go and find out." I said and Tipstaff trailed behind me happily enough. Skulduggery met us at the door and ushered me back towards the Bentley and Tipstaff went in, closing the door behind him. We were both giggling, something we didn't normally do, but it felt good to see two of our friends might make a couple.

"He really likes him?" I asked and she nodded as she tossed the case files on the back seat and adjusted her disguise.

"I couldn't believe it either. But they will be good for one another. It's been obvious to everyone how Tipstaff has felt for a long time and now Erskine feels ready to welcome a relationship. The truth is, he's ready to settle down and well, I think Tipstaff is too. You're going to love our case by the way." She said as I sipped at my latte.

I picked up the clue. "Please tell me someone isn't poisoning lattes." I asked and she grinned behind her disguise and shook her head.

"Close, where would you normally expect a latte to be served?"

"At a cafe- We're going back to where you took me on vacation?" I asked excitedly and she nodded.

"That we are. And it would give us an excuse to look around in the shops again, stay at the cabin, it's a nice cabin, isn't it?" She was keeping her voice casual, but I knew what she was asking.

"I'd love to live there with you, Skulduggery, you know that. "

"It isn't too small?"

"It's snug and cozy. We'll be close enough to town to get groceries and you can teach me to cook on the fire." She peered at me closely and was silent for a long time.

"But the house we have now is so much bigger. You wouldn't regret downsizing? No electricity, no TV, you know." I took her hand gently.

"I love_ you_, Skulduggery. You not our house. I think it would be fun. A lot less cleaning for both of us and enough room in the wardrobe for your prettiest dresses. And I know you like being reminded of when you grew up. As unsentimental as you act it must be comforting to live the way you did with your parents." She nodded happily.

"I knew I could trust you of all people to understand, Valkyrie. It makes me feel younger, reminds me of cooking with my mother over the fire. You know, I remember her telling me I'd have a home as beautiful as she did one day. And my own fire to cook over. She must have sensed I was, well, different because shortly before she died she said I'd have a woman to keep house for some day. I always though she meant as a servant. Family crest aside we never had all that much money. Now I know what she meant. I think she had a vision of you, Valkyrie, I really think she did."

"And you've been keeping that bottled up inside all these centuries?" I asked gently and she nodded. "Well I'll be honoured to live there with you, Skulduggery, I mean that." I had no idea what we'd do with all our stuff but it didn't matter, none of it did if I didn't have her. Besides I knew this meant she was ready to retire, to spend time with me and if that was true it meant she wanted to get married.

* * *

At home that night Skulduggery went over the case file with me. Petty thefts had broken out in the magical community. Nothing major, nothing serious in fact. We were being sent as a goodwill gesture, and I think to give Skulduggery an excuse to get me back to the cabin. Goodness knows with the cinema, shops and a fire to cook over we'd have plenty to do for centuries. And the case sounded open and shut.

"When are we leaving?" I asked with a yawn as I stretched in bed. I felt Skulduggery stretch herself in the darkness then settle back under the covers before replying.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll make another vacation of it, then well, we will move in if all goes well. You're sure about this?" She asked, bundling me into her comforting embrace.

"Yes, I am." I said sleepily.

"Then you'll be wanting this." She said softly and I felt her slip a ring on my finger. At her gesture the lights came back on and we sat up as I admired my ring in awe. She looked at me, her jaw moving and an utterly helpless expression on her skeletal face and I could tell she didn't dare ask.

"Yes I'll marry you." I said, leaning in to kiss her, and she pulled me into her embrace, kissing me deeply in response. I stroked her skull tenderly and she growled happily. When we at last parted she gazed at me adoringly. "I'm the lucky one, you know." I said softly and she grinned at me.

* * *

We were on the road early the next day, Skulduggery singing along to the radio. I was happy to be with her and I dug in my new jacket and handed her something when she stopped for coffee. "It looks like a ring box." She said, I nodded and she took it and opened it.

"Oh, Valkyrie." It was all she could managed before she bundled me into a tight hug. "You- But you haven't been back to the mansion-"

"I've been carrying it for a while." I said gently. "I just wasn't as brave as you when it came to proposing." She hugged me tighter. "I love you, Skulduggery Pleasant. I just never dreamed in a million years you could feel the same way for me." She kissed me through the disguise, then pulled back and I could feel the devotion in her gaze. She slipped the ring on over her glove and by the magic it was imbued with it fit perfectly.

We were back on the road soon enough and I notice Skulduggery kept stealing glances at her ring. "I'd have never guessed. Not in a million years. Thank you, Valkyrie, for wanting me." She said softly and then she took my hand for the rest of the drive.

* * *

**OK, there will be a case next, I think.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly, or China.

* * *

Skulduggery was so pleased with herself the rest of the drive that my heart melted. Skulduggery after all was my best friend. And it was as her friend that I was happy to see her so contented. But I'd would let Skulduggery figure out what else the ring did on her own, which she did as we stopped at a small restaurant. "You're not going to believe this, but I think I'm hungry." Skulduggery said and I nodded.

"It's the ring. I told you if there was a way for you to eat we'd find it. It puts up an illusion for mortals as well, you'd be able to eat in there if you want." I titled my head to the eatery and Skulduggery stared at me for the longest time. So long in fact that I thought I'd made a terrible mistake and hurt the woman I loved without meaning to.

At last Skulduggery spoke. "But- But mages can see through it. You love me that much, Valkyrie? That you'd be seen with me as I am in public? You aren't ashamed of me?" There was awe in her voice, mixed with sorrow for not being everything she wanted to be for me and my heart broke for her.

"Yes! I love you, I'm proud of you. You're beautiful to me, Skulduggery Pleasant. Of course I'll be seen in public with you. Come on then." I took her hand gently and she smiled, dropping her disguise. For a moment I could see the illusion, Skulduggery had such an ethereal beauty she would have put any woman to shame and she gasped as she caught her reflection in the rear view mirror.

We got out and she escorted me inside, getting the door for me. People glanced up and smiled at us, but otherwise paid no attention. She'd kept her hat and scarf on and, I noted, adjusted the ring on her own until even I couldn't see through the illusion. "I'm enjoying myself." She said, smiling tenderly at me.

"Good, I'm glad. Now I wish I had the stick you gave me to beat off all your admirers." I said and she smiled demurely. We ordered and I watched her as she tried her tea first. The last thing I wanted was for her to choke, but she did well as if four centuries hadn't passed since she'd last eaten. Then I noticed something. The lips around the rim of the cup were no illusion. She'd gotten a full body facade out of the ring, which just wasn't possible.

Skulduggery winked at me. "Skeleton Detectives are just full of tricks." She purred. "The illusion works, Valkyrie. I just had the old tattoo removed considering who it came from and got an upgrade. I've never used it before because- I thought maybe you only loved me as a skeleton."

I buried my head in my hands. Now I knew why Ghastly did it. "You're daft, Skulduggery. But I was afraid of upsetting you with the illusion, so we're even, I guess." She grinned and nodded. "Excited for the case?" I asked and she waited to answer as our bacon cheeseburger platters arrived.

Skulduggery took a bite, chewed then her face lit up. She was minding her manners but I could tell she wanted to inhale her food, the woman was obviously starving. And it wasn't like she'd ever loose her figure, so we had two platters a piece. And dessert, and she kept the Cokes, which she also tried coming. "I'm going to be the size of a barn if we keep this up." I said and she snorted.

"No you won't. Take this the right way, but you know I love you. So I had magic worked into your ring. I always hated having to starve myself to stay slim. You, young lady, could now eat every pie in this place and not gain an ounce. You do still love me, right?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm nominating you for sainthood, Skulduggery. I never thought you noticed, to be honest, but yes, I've been starving. It gets to the point where it feels normal." She made a soft cooing sound and I remembered why she made such a good partner. As a woman she knew exactly what it was like for me. Skulduggery had been the one to gently sit me down and explain everything that happened to me as I grew up and she saw to it that I had a choice. The magic and pills from the Sanctuary that prevented mother nature's monthly 'gift' and the terrible symptoms, or slogging along like every other woman on the planet.

I'd chosen pills and magic and she hadn't judged me, though she'd firmly explained that it wouldn't prevent things like picking up diseases when I'd started dating Fletcher. I hadn't taken that well, but now I realized she'd been looking out for me, and the pills had been to prevent an unwanted pregnancy as much as anything else. Nothing ever had happened yet, but she didn't know that.

Now as I looked at her, I smiled. "What?" She asked, tilting her head endearingly.

"How did I ever get a partner as wonderful as you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "No, I mean it, I was an utter brat-"

"And your an utter joy if you forget your pills and start to PMS, but I love you anyway." She said cheerfully. The man behind us, obviously eavesdropping started to choke on his burger. Skulduggery elbowed him a good one over the back of her seat without even turning. "Sorry!" She said gleefully and I had to stifle a laugh. We left soon after, Skulduggery chuckling to herself and I was glad to see my partner back to normal.

* * *

We'd gotten settled in, Skulduggery cleaning her .45 and loading it carefully as she relaxed and I knew there was something more to the case than the file had told me. She didn't carry that gun unless she expected trouble, and I realized as she put it away and reached into the other pocket of her suit jacket she had both. "Should I be worried?" I asked and she paused and shrugged.

"Not worried, not exactly. But when have we ever had an open and shut case, Valkyrie? I'm hoping for a good scrap at least, I love punching people in the face. Then they punch me back and I don't like that at all." She grumbled.

I sat up more fully. "You're not ready to retire, are you?" I asked and she shrugged again. "Skulduggery, what's going on?" She finished cleaning and loading her weapon then looked up with a sigh.

"I thought I'd have to retire. That you wouldn't want a woman to fight by your side." She held up a gloved hand. "You're not stupid, Valkyrie, you never were, but a lot of people like to pretend I'm a man and I let them. And you're old enough now that if you wanted a man as a partner the Sanctuary would let you be rid of me." She hung her head and I went to her, cuddling in close.

"Next you'll be telling me staying home barefoot and pregnant while my he-man goes off and does man things is an even better option." I teased and she laughed. "I mean it. I know you're nervous, I am too. We might have a lot of problems now that you look different on the outside, but your still my partner." She smiled fondly at me.

"You're not just being really nice?"

"When am I ever nice?"

"Good point. Then when some man does offer, and they will, I'll feel free to punch him in the face." She said happily.

"You know, you're a rather violent woman." I said mildly.

"We live in violent times, Detective Cain. Would you like to go browse the shops and talk to victims?"

"You know I would!" I said excitedly and soon the Bentley was racing towards town.

* * *

Skulduggery was pleased with herself as we interviewed the victims of the thefts. Her new appearance was a change and she was pleased to watch people adjust. The first victims to interview were the couple that ran the cafe and they both blinked to see a changed Skulduggery.

"So you said in your report you've always kept the vase in your cafe?" She asked and the owner, Dylan, nodded.

"It's a good community, Detective Pleasant, we never have any trouble. Besides, the vase wasn't even magical, just old and not all that valuable. I can't even see why someone would want it. We were using it as a tip jar, but all my regulars knew they could just have the money if they needed it that badly."

"Had you noticed anyone admiring it?" I asked. "Or customers that looked like they needed the money?" The owner shrugged but his husband, Brian, spoke up.

"You always do, every community has them, but they know we're a soft touch. We just want the vase back detective, not the money." And every victim told us the same thing. Tip jars had been stolen. I sighed as we stopped back at the cafe for dinner.

"Well, it looks like we don't have much of a case, most of the people don't want the money back, they just want the tip jars." Skulduggery said and I nodded. "Maybe this was Erskine's way of getting us out of the way." She grumbled.

"What happened to you telling me we do as we are told?" I asked, amused, and she grunted around her coffee cup. We ordered and Brain put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We don't even know how the Sanctuary found out, Detective, nobody contacted them, but we appreciate you coming." Instantly we were both on high alert. We gave our orders, both watching the room carefully. Someone had wanted us here. Were they targeting us or was the Sanctuary in danger? I was ready to shadow-walk us back but Skulduggery shook her head.

"Just wait, Valkyrie. I'll call Erskine. I want permission before things get violent." She dialed his number and waited, frowning. She glanced at her watch and dialed another number. Still no answer. She looked over at me. "I can't get Erskine, or Ghastly. I don't like this." We scanned the room. If someone was targeting the Sanctuary or Dead Men we had no other help.

"Now what?" I asked. We couldn't just stay and pretend we didn't know two members of the Sanctuary were missing. My mobile rang and I looked at the ID, feeling my blood run cold. I answered mechanically. "Hello, China." I growled into the phone.

"Well hello, my dear! It's been simply ages. I'll make you a deal. You give me Skulduggery, because frankly, you know she belongs with me, and you can have your precious Dead Men back." Skulduggery, whose hearing was excellent shook her head. "Oh, I knew she wouldn't do this the nice way." China sighed and I saw a figure get up from the far end of the cafe where she'd sat hidden in shadows. Apparently her tattoos had gotten an upgrade. China walked towards us and stopped, putting her hands on Skulduggery's shoulders.

"Skulduggery, darling. Did you ever tell Valkyrie the kind of relationship we had before you were married? Of course not. But you could have at least told her we were_ special_ friends. And you've never gotten over me, have you?" China purred, starting to stroke Skulduggery's shoulders. I stared in disbelief. Skulduggery just sat there not moving, not shaking off China's touch. "So," China said, her voice getting husky as she leaned down close enough to kiss Skulduggery. "Why not dump the brat and you and I can go off together? One call from me and your friends will be released unharmed. What do you say?"

* * *

**Cliffy! Will Skulduggery take China up on her offer? Will she give China an elbow to the face? I can't stand the suspense! You have to let me know if you want more.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, China, Erskine, Tipstaff or Ghastly.

* * *

Skulduggery's elbow flew back at lightning speed, catching China by the chin and sending her sprawling. She was out of her chair and cuffing China before I could move. "I say you're under arrest, China. Now you can either tell us nicely where our friends are or I can beat it out of you." She snarled, her gun out and menacingly pointed between China's eyes.

China went pale with shock, but she called her cronies as ordered and we made sure Erskine and Ghastly were safe and her lackeys rounded up. Cleavers were sent to our location and we sat back down to await dinner, a glaring China vowing revenge as the Cleavers drug her out. "That didn't go the way I expected." I said and Skulduggery smiled at me and shrugged.

"Just her being here was a threat to you. I told her to never threaten you, ever." There was a growl in her voice and I took her hand. "I mean it, Valkyrie. I care for you, as your friend and partner first. And nobody hurts my friends, ever." I nodded. Skulduggery was ferociously protective of me. She would have literally fought China tooth and nail if she had to to protect me and that only made me love her more.

Our dinner arrived and Skulduggery smiled at me. "I must have scared you good by not moving at first. Sorry about that, and about not giving you a warning but everyone knows our code. Trust me, I'd rather have had spiders crawling all over me." She shivered in distaste.

We had a wonderful dinner, then lingered until closing time over coffee. We decided to stroll the quiet streets and admire the shop windows and we admired the lighted displays. The wind grew colder and it started to snow. I looked at Skulduggery in surprise. "It's snowing. I mean real, actual, covering-the-ground snow." I looked at the ground and trees, already dusted in white.

"Yes, and it's almost Christmas." she said, clearly amused at my wonder. It wasn't as if snow and ice never happened in Ireland, I'd seen them before, but this looked like something out of Hollywood, too perfect for words. There was a soft hush as the snow fell, almost like music and we stood and admired it, arm in arm before walking quietly back to the Bentley.

* * *

At the cabin Skulduggery got a fire going and we stretched out contentedly before it huddled in blankets with hot coco she made over the fire. Skulduggery seemed dreamy, happier than I'd seem her in a long time. She looked over at me and spoke. "I would honestly like to retire, Valkyrie. We're not gods, sooner or later one of us wouldn't be coming back and we both know that. Besides, I was thinking this would be a great place to start a family."

I sat up straighter. "You mean that?" She nodded happily and opened her blanket so I could go snuggle closer. I was letting her lead on wearing the facade. It felt strange, compared to the bones I was used to, but nice. "I'd love that, but do you think we're the retiring kind? You came alive tonight, don't snort laughter, you know what I mean." I gave her a light tap in the arm and she snorted harder.

"You hit like a girl." She jeered, clearly pleased with herself.

"And you kiss like one." I teased back, and a wicked gleam came into her eyes. "Now, Skulduggery Pleasant, we're not married yet, you get the look off your face." I squealed and tried to scoot away but she took me in her arms.

"So I kiss like a girl, do I?" She asked, her voice a husky purr and I nodded, suddenly feeling dizzy. Very dizzy. Then her lips were on mine gently. It always surprised me when she kissed me. China's non-revelation aside, I kept expecting her to be repulsed by the idea. I returned the kiss gently and only then did she pull back, content with herself. "Careful, Detective Cain. You know I'll always meet a challenge." She said softly, then released me to stare into the flames. I cuddled into her and she glanced happily at me.

"What is that perfume you're wearing?" I asked and she grinned.

"Yours. I found a sample vial in your coat pocket. You like it on me?"

"I do. It smells better on you to be honest."

"But you're prettier." I blushed deeply at her praise and she grinned. "I mean it, Valkyrie. I haven't told you that enough lately. But you're beautiful. I've been basking in your praise and enjoying myself because it isn't easy on a woman to get older. Why do you think China is so hysterical and bitter? We may look young, but we feel a mage can tell, and it hurts." She said softly.

"Did you ever think that being older makes you more attractive to me?" I asked and she looked surprised, and pleased. "And I knew about China, you know. I just didn't care. Well I care, but I'm not going to let her ruin what we have together. Change of subject, but can we get a tree or am I rushing things?" Skulduggery laughed softly.

"We can get a tree, and presents. I want that with you. Not a Christmas wedding though, those are just tacky. Speaking of weddings, what would you like?"

"Not something big, but you in a bridal gown would be nice. And a veil. I was thinking of the kind with some silk roses sewn on." Skulduggery started laughing so hard she fell over.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie, it sounds perfectly charming. But me? In roses?" I gave her a swat and she giggled helplessly. "Next you'll want me to carry a bouquet." She snickered then stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Sorry."

"Never mind." I said, stung. She titled her head, dropping the facade, trying to draw a smile out of me. "I- Valkyrie, come on now. You know I love you. I'm just not the girly-girl type. I wear dresses to please you, but honestly. Can't we just elope? No dresses, no fuss?" I nodded and she looked content. We went to bed soon after, Skulduggery in her chair for the sake of decency, she said, and I lay in bed a long time wondering about the future.

* * *

I was subdued the next morning and our drive back was quiet. Skulduggery had decided she wanted to spend some time at her house and offered to drop me at the mansion after we reported to the Sanctuary. I nodded and was there for our report, but I hardly heard Erskine's voice as he debriefed us. Ghastly came in and escorted me to his office. "Tea? And what's wrong?"

"Yes, and don't ask or I'll start crying in your office." He came and bundled me into a hug. "She wants to elope. And I'm not a girly-girl either but-" I shrugged and he led me back to my chair.

"But she's beautiful and seeing her in a wedding dress would be wonderful. I know. She's a hard woman to figure out, Valkyrie. You may never see her in a dress again. She may change her mind. She's always been impulsive and hard to know. She isn't denying you to hurt you. Skulduggery always has what she feels are good reasons for everything she does." I nodded, wondering briefly as he handed me my tea if he'd ever been in love with her.

I wasn't about to step aside, but I felt bad if he had been or still was. "You said she's impulsive, is this a mistake? Being together?" He shook his head.

"No, if she wants to marry you, she knows what she's doing. She isn't just satisfying her curiosity or adding to her life experience list. But she's never been the girly-girl type, but neither have you. Would you wear a wedding dress to please her?"

"I'm not pretty enough for a wedding dress." I protested.

"Yes, you are!" I turned at the trio of voices and found Erskine, Tipstaff and Skulduggery in the doorway. I reddened slightly and hoped they'd find something other than me to talk about.

"I thought we were eloping?" Skulduggery asked, confused.

"We are, we were just talking."

"About dresses?" She asked, skeptically.

"I'm a tailor, Skulduggery. Getting to torment Valkyrie with a girly-girl dress to wear was going to be the highlight of my century." Ghastly said, saving me and I shot him a thankful smile. "But if you want to marry her dressed in the clothes I know you tell her are ugly, it's all the same to me."

Tipstaff gasped, perfectly scandalized. "Her clothes are beautiful, Skulduggery! But so not right for getting married in." He sighed. "Will you girls at least take dresses? For me? Please?"

"But I like Skulduggery in a suit." I said and she nodded smartly.

"And I like Valkyrie just the way she is. Hideous fashion sense and all."

"Shut up, Skulduggery." Ghastly growled and she managed to look as contrite as was possible for her and he snorted. "Besides I know very well you'd like to see her in a wedding dress."

"Wait. What?" I asked, feeling confused.

"That_ is _why you ordered wedding dresses, isn't it?" Ghastly asked with a grin and I looked back and forth between them for an explanation.

Skulduggery held out her arms to me and I went to her, she cradled me into her then looked at me sweetly, no facade between us. "Sorry to put you through last night, Valkyrie. But I didn't want you to know about the dresses or the wedding until I was sure we had both set."

"Would you like to see your dresses?" Ghastly asked gently. And I nodded from my position in Skulduggery's arms. He opened the closet in his office and two of the most amazing dresses I'd ever seen were revealed.

One was silky and demure with a cut that clearly would flatter Skulduggery in her new façade or out, and white silk roses that matched those on the dress she'd worn on my birthday. What had to be mine reminded me of snow and winter with delicate lacework on top studded with inset pearls. Both dresses had generous full skirts and matching shoes and veils. Gloves accompanied Skulduggery's and I knew she'd be everything I'd dreamed she be on our wedding day. "But how?" I asked in wonder.

Skulduggery held me tighter. "I've been wanting to marry you for a while now, Valkyrie Cain and I think you know that. I love you and only you, but I didn't want you to know about our wedding until it was set. It _will_ be on Christmas, because it will be the first Christmas in a very long time that either of us has had cause to celebrate."

I turned in her arms to caress her skull, drawing a pleased growl from her. "You sneak. I had no idea. I wasn't even sure you still wanted to get married." I said, my voice trembling slightly. Skulduggery sighed, stroking my face slowly and I knew it had hurt her to hurt me.

"I know, and it killed me to hide this from you, it did. But you would have never known about the dresses or even the wedding if you hadn't wanted me, just as I am. When I saw you loved me enough to elope with me, to take me as I am, to accept that I'm never going to be comfortable in flouncing around in dresses, I knew you were the one for me." I could only smile in reply and she continued.

"And I accept you, Valkyrie Cain, in your tight trousers, and your protective clothing that looks absolutely hideous compared to my finely tailored suits because you are perfect just the way you are, and I don't want you becoming some mincing little princess to try and make me happy." She leaned in and kissed me then and I closed my eyes, happy that we'd get the wedding we'd both dreamed of at last.

* * *

**A wedding, squee!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Erskine, Anton, Dexter, Saracen or Ghastly.

* * *

I wasn't even sure how, but the rest of the days blurred by and I was being helped into my wedding dress by Tipstaff, who murmured appreciatively. "You look simply lovely, my dear. Again I'm sorry no one told you about this all being planned, but it was important to her to know that you loved her as she is. " I nodded, lost in my dress and the card in my hands. The card, in pristine white with elegant black script was from Skulduggery.

"Dearest Valkyrie,

Never forget that when you're with me we always share the spotlight. Because to me you belong there. And although it isn't possible to make you any more beautiful than you already are, I wanted to share the roses that mean so much with you."

Love,

Skulduggery"

White roses had been added to my dress, just like the ones on hers and I cried happy tears as Tipstaff pinned my hair up. "She's sharing the spotlight with me." I said.

"She always does. Did you just notice, sweetie? She's always adored you, Valkyrie, in very different ways as you've grown into the lovely woman you are now, but her adoration for you is endless." He said as he finished my hair and helped me with my veil. I took one last glance in the mirror and knew from the artful placement of the roses, Skulduggery had had her hand in the design.

"Hey, you've got a beautiful bride waiting to admire you." He teased. I laughed and took his arm. Neither Skulduggery or I was 'playing the man' as some straight people saw it, we were both were were both walked down the aisle and both given away. Or to Erskine's office at any rate.

I happened to be first and I knew it was because Skulduggery planned on one of her grand entrances. And as she entered on Erskine's arm, trembling like a newborn fawn the mere sight of her was entrance enough. I felt faint and felt Tipstaff rubbing my back and heard him speaking soothing words. I fought to keep from fainting, but she was so very beautiful and her dress so wonderful it was hard.

Skulduggery had chosen to have the same design that graced my dress added to hers and the small pearls and work only added to her beauty. I knew in an instant she'd done it so she could have part of me with her to comfort her and I was touched. She'd chosen to be as she naturally was, and I swore her bones almost glowed as Erskine escorted her to my side and the dress made her look so beautiful, even hid behind her veil that I knew I was the lucky one. I sensed her smile. "You look lovely, Valkyrie." She whispered.

"You too, Skulduggery." I said, feeling my eyes mist up. Then Erskine was speaking and somehow I managed not to drop her ring and we were lifting our veils. I gasped because I was right, she was glowing in the way a bride can. But from a happiness I'd never seen in her before. She dipped her gaze shyly, then came forward to take me in her arms and kiss me chastely before our gathered friends.

Then we were both being congratulated and I suddenly felt shy at all the attention. I'd never expected to be a bride, ever. And certainly never to a woman as wonderful as Skulduggery. "Congratulations, Val." Ghastly said, stepping up to hug me warmly. "We've got a small lunch ready for the two of you. A gift from all of us in lieu of toasters and kettles."

"Sounds wonderful and none of you had to get us anything." I protested.

"Oh yes they did." Skulduggery said with a grin. "I seem to recall someone once telling me presents were proof people care." She teased and I blushed mightily. She laughed and took my arm as the men led us to a small room where food had been set out buffet style. They insisted on serving us so we sat at the table, holding hands. "This is cozy, just us and our brothers. I rather like it." She said happily.

"So do I, Skulduggery. They're the people who care the most about us." I said as Anton set a plate before me. He smiled gently and sat down beside me with his own. All of us at one table, it felt right.

Ghastly gave Skulduggery her dish and settled in beside her and we waited until everyone was settled. We all naturally looked to Skulduggery since she loved to give speeches. "Thank you, all of you." She said and that was that. The men then shifted their gaze to me.

"Thank you, you all know it won't be easy for us on a lot of levels so your acceptance and support mean everything." I said and they smiled.

"Good speech, Val." Dexter said as we ate. "I like short speeches. And none of that heartfelt stuff most women seem to think guests love." He made a face and several of the men laughed.

"Like what?" I asked, amused.

"Like 'Oh, I'll hold each and every one of you in my heart forever.'" Ghastly said in a high, mincing tone. "Ha! That's the bride that doesn't write thank you notes or even ring people up." He snorted amusement and I laughed.

"Or those God-awful gifts and place settings." Saracen said with a shiver. "You ever try to eat those almonds, Val? I broke four teeth!" I laughed.

"I seriously thought those were for pretties. They're edible?" I asked and all the men shook their heads. "Besides, this is elegant because men planned it, and sensible men at that." I said, tucking into my oven fried chicken.

Anton laughed. "You'll see even worse weddings then we've told you about as you get older, Valkyrie. The ceremonies drag on all day, people get a chance to try for Oscars faking emotions they don't feel in terrible speeches. People don't know most of the people they invite. I highly approve of the simple ceremony you two picked." I smiled at him then turned to smile at Skulduggery.

I'd agreed no bouquets were fine. The only two women in attendance were getting married, and the Dead Men had no interest in finding anyone that we knew of. We did have a small cake in store for our friends, decorated with white roses and a pattern that resembled our beadwork as well. "You look amazing, I had no idea you changed the dresses. Thank you, Skulduggery. You have no idea what a wonderful gift that is for me." I said and she grinned, pleased I'd noticed.

"I know you think they make me beautiful so I wanted to share them with you. I love you, Valkyrie."

"Pleasant."

"Sorry?"

"Valkyrie Pleasant, I insist, Skulduggery. I only picked Cain because you told me I have a tendency to raise it."

"That you do. And I approved, Valkyrie. It's a lovely name. But Pleasant suits you. Then Pleasant it is." She said and nodded sensibly. We watched as the cake was brought in and cut the first piece together. We served one another with reverence, then saw to our guests. Tipstaff managed to disappear with one layer for our anniversary, then returned to Erskine's side.

They were dating now, and openly. Being such powerful men saved them a lot of backlash, I guessed. That and for all his gentleness Tipstaff was, I'd found out as he escorted me to a tea house one day to celebrate my engagement, a highly experienced fighter and an Elemental with almost no equal. "Tipstaff, didn't you say your mother handed down the chicken recipe?" I asked and we relaxed with coffee and cake he nodded proudly.

And every man there, it turned out, had cooked the dish he knew and loved best, making for a much better and more heartfelt meal than anyone else could have given us.

* * *

Skulduggery it turned out, had of course lied to me. Instead of having to stay on call we were going on a honeymoon. I, of course, fell for it because she could always fool be into believing in the stupidest things. Like colonies of octopus people and werefish. Now changed into a dazzling white suit she guided me to the Bentley, crooning over the traveling clothes Ghastly had made me. "You look so beautiful, Valkyrie. But then you're _my_ wife, so of course you're beautiful."

"And you look like every Hollywood film starlet I can think of." I said and she giggled and blushed. She was wearing the facade, but only so we could travel in comfort and without stares, but I'd left it up to her. "Thank you, by the way. For marrying me as you are. I knew that took a lot of courage, but you're more beautiful to me than any facade." I said as we settled in.

"The things you say." She said, trying for lightness. "Seatbelt." She said, then had to pause to dab at her eyes. "You know, that was a prefect wedding, it truly was." She smiled bravely at me and I leaned over to kiss her gently.

"I love you too, Skulduggery Pleasant, and I'm never letting you go." I said softly as I took her hand in mine and the smile she rewarded me with made my heart sing.

* * *

We traveled lazily and I knew exactly where we were going and was thrilled when we arrived. "You approve?" Skulduggery asked, suddenly shy as we tucked into excellent pies along with our coffee in the cafe our friends ran.

"I do. This is your secret place, Skulduggery. You sharing it with me shows me how much you love and trust me." I said and she grinned happily. Dylan and Brian had joined us and they both murmured approvingly.

"We can't think of a nicer gift than to have you ladies come here several more times on the house. Dylan said approvingly.

"Yes, please do." Brian agreed. "It's always nice to see another couple settle in." Skulduggery smiled. She'd meant it about moving into the cabin, but strangely we hadn't stopped there yet. We lingered a while then she drove us to the cabin. Before I could protest she lifted me up and carried me in, grinning hugely.

I giggled and snuggled into her warmth. "Valkyrie, my dear, I have a present for you. Go look in the wardrobe." I did, finding only some of her clothes hanging there and at her encouraging nod I started to search the wood of the back of the wardrobe, hearing a faint click. A door opened and I would have fallen back in surprise if she hadn't been behind me. "Go on then," she said encouragingly, "in you go." I stepped into the newly revealed room, gasping in awe.

"This is the real cabin. Twelve rooms, it stretches underground, plenty of room for a family." Skulduggery said and at her gesture flames leapt up in the fireplace with a merry roar. "Electric of course." She said nodding towards it. "Flat screen TV, cable, all the delights of home and this is just our living room."

I looked at her speechless and she led me through a spacious modern kitchen, a bedroom, an office we could work on cases from if we so chose, a bedroom for any children, a library and more. I looked at her in awe. "You're an amazing woman, Skulduggery Pleasant. Tell me you have money left, the greenhouse alone..." She waved a hand cheerily.

"I'm quite wealthy, Valkyrie. For centuries I never spent money on much of anything. And I wanted a home away from it all. As you deduced from the offices I expect we'll always be needed. But I'll be very happy to while away the centuries here with you. And in a century or so look into adoption. By the way I have something to show you."

She led me back to the living room and twisted her hands in the air, lifting the illusion that had hidden a freshly cut tree bedecked in white lights and glittering white and silver ornaments. "Merry Christmas, Valkyrie Pleasant." She whispered softly and I knew it would be.

* * *

**I wanted to see the wedding, so there. If you want to see more you have to let me know, mind reading is not one of my many talents.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Erskine.

* * *

We'd just settled down in the living room, admiring our tree while Christmas specials played on TV. Skulduggery's arm was wrapped around my shoulders when there was a knock at the front door. "Are you expecting company?" I asked, startled, and she shook her head, then gestured for me to stay put and drew her gun out. I didn't listen of course and she turned to glare at me, then sighed and gestured for me to at least stay behind her. I nodded, clicking my fingers and summoning a fireball.

At her gesture the front door opened and we beheld a small basket with a baby inside swaddled in a blue blanket. We both just stood there staring. Skulduggery looked out into the night, seemed to decide it was safe to holster her gun and grabbed the basket bringing the baby in. "Who knows we're here?" I asked and she looked at me guiltily.

"Well, let's see, everyone at the Sanctuary, everyone in town, and anyone who could have followed us. But none so far as I know have extra babies on hand." She said then picked up the baby, crooning sweetly. I knew she'd already lost her heart. I knew it was my place to say something sensible, but I couldn't as she rocked him gently. "Let's name him Nicky." Skulduggery said, looking at me eagerly.

"Nicky it is." I agreed. And so we had a baby. An astonishingly beautiful baby that was so perfect he looked otherworldly, with his healthy rosy cheeks and plumpness he looked almost elfin. "Well, let's get him in to see the tree, and his room and such. Funny how that century we were going to wait passed so quickly." I said amused and she looked dismayed. "I'm kidding. I'm not telling the Sanctuary if you don't. We wouldn't report a stray puppy, and he's about the same size."

"He is at that. Our little Nicky." She said, and the look on her face was worth adopting a million little Nickys even if there had been no tracks in the snow. And so he was named and we happily took him to see the tree and then we walked him into what would hopefully be his room, though we knew sooner or later guilt would make us report him. Even as Skulduggery put him in the crib and smiled down at him, her skeletal features soft and gentle, she spoke. "Make the call."

I nodded and rang Erskine. "Hello, Valkyrie! Are you two OK?"

"Sort of. What's the magical law about babies left on your doorstep?" I asked and he gasped delightedly.

"Magical law is simple, the baby was given to you by the parents or guardians. He or she is yours."

"Honestly?" I asked and Skulduggery looked up at the happiness in my voice.

"Honestly. You two go bond." We rang off and Skulduggery grinned at me, then came over to hug me tightly.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. For marrying me, and for the baby."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. But we'll need so many things and all the stores are closed." She smiled softly and led me to a small cabinet in the baby's room. Clothes, diapers, formula, everything else we'd need as well. She clearly hadn't planned on waiting a century and I turned her to face me and kissed her gently. "You're the best Christmas present ever, you know that?" I asked and she dipped her head, blushing.

Nicky cooed and I went to him, picking him up gently. "How about some TV and tree little man? Maybe a bottle and change too?" I asked, feeling him, but he felt dry. "Lord, I forgot about food for us, Skulduggery."

"In the boot of the Bentley, young lady. You park yourself on the couch with our bundle of joy and I'll see to things. Let me, please?" She asked and I nodded, smiling. I knew she loved doing for me and I'd let her, to a point.

Soon we were all in front of the TV, a well-fed Nicky sleeping in his bassinet and we were eating the world's most treasured wedding leftovers. Skulduggery looked at me, her expression soft. "I never thought I'd get to have Christmas again, thank you."

"I feel the same way. Why wouldn't you tell me you wanted to adopt?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to, and that I couldn't, because of how I look now." She said quietly and I touched her skeletal cheek gently.

"You look beautiful, Skulduggery. I see a beautiful woman, an amazing wife and a wonderful mother when I look at you. And Nicky took to you right away. Babies won't take a bottle from anyone they don't trust, you know that. The two of you were so sweet together." She smiled and I continued. "We named him after Nick Charles, didn't we?" I asked amused and she blushed and giggled shyly.

"I didn't think you knew who he was, but yes. Even I need heroes, Valkyrie."

"Can we name a daughter Nora?"

"I'll insist." We both laughed gently and cuddled up, bathing in the warmth and magic of the season.

* * *

Nicky was a wonderful baby, and that isn't just his mother talking. He had a way of sitting up, though he seemed far too small and young and looking at us, a happy smile on his face. He cooed or made a sort of musical sound for attention, he never cried. I wondered if he was a real baby and Skulduggery watched as I carefully examined him during a bath.

"Looking for the battery compartment?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe. "I already checked. He's a real baby, I just can't believe how calm he is."

I blushed slightly then looked at her as I toweled him off gently. "Do you think his parents knew who we are? I mean, they didn't just pick a random cabin with a Bentley parked out front?"

"Would you?"

"Excellent point. I'll make us bacon, eggs and toast if you'll feed Nicky." I said and she took him with an adoring murmur. Skulduggery was wearing her facade and he lovely eyes misted up. "Hey, you're his mom full stop. And history is _not_ going to repeat itself. If I ever see China again I'll-"

"Hush, the baby." Skulduggery said softly, cradling Nicky in and covering his ears the best she could.

"Right you are. Sorry, Nicky. Mommy just doesn't like some people, but she loves you." I said, not enjoying how gooey my voice got but I couldn't help it. He was too cute for words. I kissed him tenderly on the forehead and then went into the kitchen, Skulduggery following to feed Nicky. She was tender with him, cooing and murmuring softly as she fed him, and I knew he was her son as much as if he'd been born to her.

As I was preparing breakfast there was a knock on the door and I went to get it warily. We lived in the middle of nowhere partly to discourage visitors. But when I found Erskine and Tipstaff at the front door I let them in gladly. Skulduggery, who had slunk up silently behind me holstered her gun with a welcoming smile. "Thought I was going to get to shoot someone, well, maybe next time." She said, sighing wistfully and the men came forward to hug us.

"You both look simply stunning. The country agrees with you, my dears." Tipstaff said gently, then handed over the two bouquets of flowers he'd brought. Skulduggery admired hers, then we all went back into the kitchen where Nicky had been tucked safely away, far from a possible fight.

"You boys hungry?" I asked and when they nodded I made extra as Skulduggery saw to our flowers, singing to herself. She showed off Nicky like the pround mother she was then we were all sitting down to a meal together. The men had admired Nicky as we lingered over coffee then Erskine spoke.

"I think the two of you know by now that Nicky is no ordinary baby. I've been contacted and we were asked to visit. If you agree to keep Nicky, to love him and raise him as your own, knowing he isn't human you are to take a bowl of milk and a loaf of bread outside now, then go to town with us and Nicky." He shrugged but Skulduggery was already seeing to the milk and I grabbed our freshly baked bread. We made up a tray for presentation and were met at the door by an eldery woman.

"Blessings on this house." She said, took the tray, then disappeared.

* * *

We kept the rest of our promise, going into town with the men and Nicky and our friends fussed mightily over him. Every mage who saw him knew he wasn't human, but they also knew the great honour that had been bestowed on us. Nicky was ours forever, he wouldn't be snatched away in the night, and Lord help anyone who ever tried to harm him.

We settled inside a cozy booth in the cafe after some light shopping with the men, Erskine and Tipstaff agreeing to stay the night and to share our good fortune and having been blessed with Nicky. Dylan and Brian joined us and we all celebrated. "Motherhood suits you both." Brian said wistfully.

"You'll have your own some day." I said, then exchanged a quick glance with Skulduggery and she nodded.

"And you're always welcome in our home, Nicky will need strong male role models as well." She said and they both looked pleased.

"You both as well, but you know that right?" I asked, looking at Tipstaff and Erskine and they smiled proudly.

* * *

We pulled up at the cabin, both of us gasping. A handsome new garage had been added and the craftsmanship was clearly not human. There was a touch to it, a goodwill gesture from the Good Folk that let me know almost every different race must have wanted represented in the celebration. And inside treasures like woven baskets, dresses, toys, jewelry. "Why all this? All we did was adopt a baby." I said, stunned.

"All I know is you are to NEVER say thanks. But teach Nicky well." Tipstaff said, touching a stack of books with reverence. They were the history of the Good Folk, but not the fantasy kind you found in bookstores, they'd been written by scholars among their own people and just a glance showed us the rich and noble heritage we'd have to teach him about.

"Baked bread at least once a week and I want milk to give too, we'll set up something elegant." Skulduggery said with a nod. We all agreed and at last our friends retired to their guest room, shaking their heads in wonder. As Skulduggery and I settled in, I wondered about our son and what wonders the future held in store for him.

* * *

**Note: You can indeed leave gifts for the Good Folk, but you can never say thank you, or at least that is what I was taught. I'm not even sure why, other than they don't seem to like it much, but you can leave gifts outside as thanks, just don't say it out loud.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine or Gordon. And nobody owns La Niña Blanca.

* * *

Two years had passed far more quickly that I could have imagined. I'd honestly expected Skulduggery or myself to get bored or restless, but raising Nicky always gave us plenty to do. Skulduggery insisted on doing the lioness's share of his care and I let her, but only because I knew how badly she needed to have a child in her life again. She never said it, but Nicky had changed her completely and for the better.

Now as I walked into our small living room Nicky was toddling over to her with a gift. "Mommy, beautiful." He said, holding it out in his adorably chubby arms. He'd found her spare skull and decorated it. Truck stickers, glued-on toy trucks, artifical flowers and glitter festooned the skull and I sucked in my breath. I was ready to leap to his defense when she knelt down to pick him up, crooning to him.

"You think mommy is beautiful?" She asked and I could hear the happy tears in her voice. She was a skeleton with him as often as possible, but I knew she feared he'd grow up to find her ugly and an embarrassment. "That is such a wonderful gift sweetheart. Valkyrie, come see! We can put it in our Day of the Dead collection."

"I told you you're beautiful." I said, going to hug them both. "Nicky, what a thoughtful gift." I said admiring the skull. "You have the most beautiful mommy in the world, don't you forget that." I said and he giggled then puffed up with pride that his loving gift had been accepted. True he had raided my rather expensive glitter that was to be used to accent ornaments and some other crafts, but I didn't mind. He was our Nicky, and I didn't care what he did to my things.

"I wanted to see if you two want to go out to lunch and meet with uncle Dylan and Brian." I said. Nicky squealed and joy and Skulduggery nodded happily.

"A visit would be lovely. I was also thinking a drive to the mansion may be in order. He hasn't seen his Uncle Gordon in a while either."

"As long as we stop at the Sanctuary. Or the rest of his uncles will kill us for not visiting." I said and she nodded, pleased with the idea. Nicky ran off to change and as we did as well I talked to her through her dressing screen. "You know, I think Erskine wants us back. Any thoughts?" She hesitated and I could tell she was trying to make me happy.

"Do you have any?" She asked carefully.

"I think if the world's greatest detective has any more maternity leave she is going to go out of her mind." I said and could feel her stiffen. "Skulduggery, don't you dare protest. I miss the excitement too, unless I'm reading you wrong."

"I do miss it." She admitted, emerging in a stylish dove grey suit and hat. "But I'm afraid we'll look like bad parents if we go back to work. I'm so afraid that we'll loose Nicky." She said and I nodded.

"I thought of that. You know Ghastly adores Nicky and we have plenty of men who would take turns watching over him, but you're right. We don't know what the people we leave gifts for would make of us returning to work." She nodded, pleased I'd been vague about mentioning the Good Folk. The last thing either of us wanted was to anger them and loose Nicky. But it seemed they really did know when we spoke about them. As we left Skulduggery gestured and the front door opened we saw the same elderly woman who had blessed our house.

"We wondered how long it would take for you two to return to your cases. Take the child with you, he will come to no harm as long as he is with one of you. Nor will you." She smiled benevolently and disappeared.

"Two loves of bread, and cream from now on." Skulduggery said faintly, and I nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

We arrived for lunch and our friends greeted us adoringly. Nicky told them all about decorating mommy's extra skull, which now sat proudly in the middle of our Day of the Dead collection. Brian, who had a soft spot for him, went in the back and returned with a colouring book and crayons he kept for him. Nobody mentioned how advanced he seemed, and Skulduggery of course seemed to expect it of our son.

Now Nicky sat beside her, his beloved stuffed skeleton tucked securely under one arm. We had no idea where it came from, only that it had shown up on the porch one day, dressed like our beloved Day of the Dead statues. She wore a wedding dress and it had puzzled me to not find a mate for her, but the confection of lace, sequins and pearl beads had reminded us both instantly of Skulduggery's wedding dress.

I suspected Ghastly but he claimed to know nothing about the cuddly plush. Since Nicky worshiped Skulduggery he carried the plush toy everywhere and I honestly didn't mind. As we ate he even tenderly put out choice morsels in front of the skeleton, speaking to her gently. "Fiesta." He said, gently making the doll dance. "Deya Day Los Mortos" He chattered happily and I blinked. _Dia De Los Muertos?_

I looked at Skulduggery and she shook her head. He hadn't gotten it from her. "Dia De Los Muertos is Spanish for Day of the Dead, sweetie. And a fiesta is a party." I said and he nodded happily and went back to his lunch. I exchanged looks with Skulduggery again and she shrugged. The day was turning out to be eventful indeed.

* * *

Nicky rode strapped securely in his seat in the back of the Bentley, Skulduggery keeping a careful eye on him as she drove. "I still keep expecting to close my eyes and find out you two have been a dream." She mused and I smiled at her.

"I feel the same." I admitted. "Over two years of blissful peace and raising Nicky together. And now we are going back to being detectives. What do you make of-" I tilted my head towards the backseat where Nicky was cuddled up with his skeleton, fast asleep. Skulduggery shrugged.

"I believe she speaks to him, unless he is reading or doing other things when he should be asleep. That isn't the first time he's mentioned her speaking." I looked at her and she flushed guiltily the cheeks of her facade almost glowing. "He's told me before. She says her name is La Niña Blanca." She murmured pulling into a drive through for coffee for both of us. There really wasn't anything to say to that so we enjoyed our coffee and treats, making sure to save a treat and some juice for when Nicky woke up.

He woke sleepily as we pulled up to the mansion and Uncle Gordon only needed one look at his plush skeleton before her nodded. "La Niña Blanca." He said and it was a statement, not a question.

"Si. I mean yes." I said. "And yes we both know what it means, but we never mentioned her." I nodded to the doll, "In front of Nicky."

"No statues? Posters, anything he could have gotten the name off of?"

"No." Skulduggery said, shaking her head. "It could just be a skeleton bride, the dress matches mine." She said.

"True." Uncle Gordon said. "But has it ever occurred to you that Necromancy had nothing to do with Skulduggery's return? Think of it, she isn't a shuffling automatron under someone else's control. I've never believed Necromancy had anything to do with your return." He said kindly and Skulduggery smiled faintly.

Nicky toddled over and presented the bride to me happily. In a high squeaky voice he said "Meeeha!" then pointed the bride's arm towards me. "Meeha!" He said again sweetly, and held the arms out towards me for a hug and I nodded and took them both into my lap.

"Yes, Nicky. Mija means daughter, just like you would be mijo, or my son. You see?" I asked and he giggled. I sent up a silent prayer that I wouldn't be called upon for any more Spanish because that was my limit.

"But why me?" Skulduggery asked quietly.

"It might not seem fair after the long centuries you've lived through, but maybe she knew we would need you." I said gently, taking her hand. "Maybe she knew Nicky and I would need you to love us and take care of us. And that I'd need a beautiful and charming skeleton to rescue me on numerous occasions." I said, blinking back happy tears.

"I love you." She said softly and smiled at me. Uncle Gordon looked rather misty-eyed and I looked back down at Nicky and the bride. I knew he was trying to show me she had called me mija. Well in for a penny, in for a pound.

I picked up the beautiful skeleton bride in my free hand and spoke to her. "All right, mi madre, I will be your daughter. Just watch over my family, please. That's all I ask," I kissed the doll gently and handed it to Nicky who took it over to Skulduggery and also had the bride call her mija.

Skulduggery put a hand to her mouth and tears pricked the corners of her beautiful eyes. "You want to be my mother?" She asked the bride and Nicky made the toy nod. "You aren't ashamed of me? For my past? For having a wife?" The skeleton bride shook her head 'no'. Skulduggery scooped Nicky and the bride up tightly. "Then yes. Just protect my family. I couldn't bear to loose them."

She turned to me with a shaky smile. "If it is quite all right with you, I'd like to stay here for the day. Perhaps we could order in take away, this is a lot to absorb." I nodded, only too happy to visit with my uncle and I knew the Sanctuary would wait. Now we needed to absorb the gift we'd been given.

Two women, both orphans in a sense, had been given the gift of a mother not only for Nicky, but also for ourselves. One who loved us for who we were and didn't judge us. I felt as amazed and happy as Skulduggery did. It was one thing for our friends to love us and accept us, but to have La Niña Blanca open her arms to us as a loving mother meant the world to us.

* * *

**Yes, La Niña Blanca is another name for Santa Muerte. It means The White Girl or The White Lady, a playful name given that as a skeleton, she is white. At her Sanctuaries in Mexico those who need her can find her loving warmth, including the gay community. End lecture.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly, Tipstaff, Tanith or Gordon. I figured it was about time Skulduggery got to share her POV.

* * *

I was relieved and glad that Valkyrie had agreed so readily to stay at the mansion. The revelation had shaken me and now I had to wonder how lucky I could possibly be. I had the world's most beautiful wife and a son whom she worshiped. The take away had been ordered and I watched them as they sat on the floor, Valkyrie giggling happily as Nicky put his most special stickers on her face. He'd changed her in so many wonderful ways, even though I knew she'd been terrified of motherhood.

"Mommy pretty." He said happily and she giggled again then looked at me, pleased with herself. She turned back to him, her expression tender. "Hey little man, we saved you a snack and juice. But we have some yummies ordered so we will save it special for later, OK?" She asked and he nodded happily.

"I told you you'd have a baby of your own some day and that you'd make a wonderful mother." I said gently and she blushed at my praise. "I mean it, Valkyrie. Not all women want or love children and I was terrified you wouldn't want a family with me. I still don't know what possessed me to kiss you on your birthday." I said fondly and she smiled, bringing Nicky over to sit on the couch between us.

"I don't know either. I never would have told you I loved you if you hadn't." She admitted. "You were so beautiful that night, you'd gone to so much trouble. I felt guilty for wanting to kiss my best friend that night." She admitted shyly. I made a crooning noise and kissed her, then Nicky who loved getting kisses. I wondered what miracle made them both love a skeleton and think she was beautiful and decided not to question my good fortune.

My mobile rang and I answered, startled. It was Erskine and he asked to be put on speaker. Curious, I did. "Hey, ladies! When were you planning on coming to see us?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I answered promptly.

"Well, we have a better idea. We're all taking the day off and coming to see all of you if you're up to the company." Ghastly voice came on the line and Valkyrie and I exchanged grins.

"You know we are!" She said. "We ordered enough take away for an army." She was right, we had.

"That sounds lovely, dear." It was Tipstaff now. "We have three things to ask of you, but we'd love to visit first and then ask." He sounded nervous and my heart melted.

"If you can't ask your friends, who can you ask?" I said gently and we rang off. I turned to Valkyrie. "What do you think they want and should we tell them about earlier?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm guessing it isn't a case because they have to have guessed why we're back. And I think it is up to Nicky to tell them about her. Seriously, he told us." I grinned at her, delighted I'd been such an excellent, lovely and charming mentor.

"Who taught you to be so clever?" I praised. "That's right,_ me_." I added and she laughed and smiled like I hoped she would. She loved me for my ego which was good since I saw no reason to be humble. Soon enough our friends were with us, Ghastly lifting Valkyrie off the ground with his hug of greeting and Tanith standing beside them.

"I invited myself along, I hope you two don't mind." She said, smiling uncertainly and Valkyrie smiled and drew her into a hug.

"You're always welcome, you know that." I said and she grinned happily them came to hug me as well. True, I had been frightened at first that she might steal Valkyrie away, but I honestly knew better. She only had eyes for Ghastly. A man dressed like a Sanctuary doctor was with them and Valkyrie's look of recognition made me curious. As far as I knew the man was a pediatrician, but not one Nicky had even seen. When the food arrived and we were all getting settled, Valkyrie plying Ghastly with the tea chest, I decided to be direct.

"So, what is so terrible that you think we'd refuse you?" I asked mildly.

Erskine flushed then spoke. "We're getting married." He said, taking Tipstaff's hand and we'd like to have it happen in your greenhouse, Skulduggery. It's so beautiful in there, so fragrant with the roses and spices you two grow. And we'd like for you two to give us away." I exchanged glances with Valkyrie then nodded.

"You didn't even have to ask. We'll be honored to have you and the Dead Men stay as well. Next request?"

Ghastly cleared his throat and spoke up. "We were hoping for a double wedding. We wanted you to give us away as well." He blushed furiously and Valkyrie's answer made me puff up with pride.

"You're like a father to me, Ghastly. I'd be honored to give you away. Unless Skulduggery?" I shook my head. I'd always known those two had a connection and the adoration shining in Ghastly's eyes let me know he felt Valkyrie was his daughter and had never dared say a word.

"Well, sis. Up to me to make the last request." Tanith said with a nervous smile. "You know those leaves I give you? Well, they are pretty rare, so rare that it is hard to have enough to go around at times. Instead of you two being detectives again- We'd, well-" The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Valkyrie.

"You might not remember me young lady, but when you were a little girl you got very, very ill. And although your family wasn't magical Skulduggery had the Sanctuary send a doctor to your house because she cared about you since you were Gordon's favourite niece."

"I remember you!" She said excitedly. "You gave me some leaves to chew and told me they were magic, but I couldn't tell anyone about the leaves, just the pill you gave me after. You saved my life, my fever was so high and I was so sick. Thank you." She said her eyes misting up.

"I thank you as well, doctor, you saved not only my friend's niece," I nodded to Gordon who had joined us, "but also my beloved wife. If you need the use of our greenhouse, it's yours." I said and his face lit up with joy.

"You ladies will be growing the plants and I'll come by to teach you all about harvesting them and caring for them, but the various plants you grow will save a lot of children. Are you both sure? I don't want to take advantage." He said and Nicky held his beloved skeleton in front of me and had her nod.

"We're sure." We both said at once.

* * *

It didn't taken long to get used to our new duties and we all wanted to help the children as much as possible. Since Nicky had shown off his beloved skeleton bride and the others saw us looking to her for guidance the several foot tall statue of her in a white wedding dress didn't surprise any visitor to the greenhouse. I went out early one day to talk to her. With magic stepping into the greenhouse was like being able to see outside and enjoy the rising sun and the ray's glinted off the crown she wore as I misted the roses that grew in a happy profusion around her.

"We're getting some basil plants in." I said, talking to her as Nicky had shown me. "You like basil, right?" She didn't answer out loud, but one of the buds suddenly burst into fragrant bloom then the stem parted from the plant. The flower fell at my feet. A gift from my beloved mother as I'd grown to see her. "Gracias, madre." I said and I swear she smiled at me.

My duties of checking the plants over I went to the kitchen to make breakfast where a tiny statue was also tucked away. We hadn't known how to thank her, or if she even wanted to be worked with, but we'd learned rapidly what things she liked and it was really no bother. Some roses or basil we grew ourselves or perhaps copal incense. A cup of coffee, a glass of water.

I hadn't done much in the way of any religion for centuries, but somehow she was easy to show devotion to. I put the rose she has given me in a vase, excited to tell Valkyrie. She showered us all with favors, and we seemed to receive gifts from her on a regular basis, though I was fairly certain that wasn't how it was supposed to work. Things like Nicky's doll or the rose. I still wondered about the doll. Had the saint made it herself?

Ghastly had tenderly examined the doll and shook his head in wonder. "Whoever did this is a master tailor. Look at all the fine details on her dress and the doll herself is perfection. Each bone is detailed." His words had broken the ice and Valkyrie and I had been relieved. Yes, our son was carrying around a doll we called anything but. She was still plush and cuddly, but there was no hiding she was a museum quality doll either.

I had a sudden flash of insight. A vision of La Niña Blanca in a magnificent wedding dress, sewing the doll together in a beautiful garden, humming softly to herself as she worked and I felt the heart I no longer had catch. How could she be so loving as to have saved me? To have stayed with me all these centuries? I'd never done one thing I could think of to earn her love, but Nicky would bring his beloved companion over for a daily cuddle and besitos or little kisses from each of us. I was learning that she was warm and loving, sweetly affectionate. And it was clear Valkyrie adored her. She would never replace her birth mother, but she'd found a new one and a dear friend she could confide in as I did.

"Hey, you could have got me up, I would have helped." I turned to watch Valkyrie enter the kitchen and she looked glorious. Her hair was still tousled from bed and as she stretched and yawned dressed in her jersey and sleep shorts I didn't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful woman.

"Come here." I said, my voice wavering from emotion as I held my arms out and she smiled softly, gladly coming over to hold me close and kiss me good morning. I still didn't know how kissing my teeth didn't repulse her, but she always held the back of my skull, gently pulling me towards her to deepen the kiss and as we parted she snuggled into me.

A patter of little feet and we turned to see Nicky toddling towards us, his beloved companion with him. Both were showered with hugs and kisses, then I insisted Valkyrie entertain them as I cooked. So she told him a story about the his friend. How she lived in a beautiful garden and had sewed the doll for him herself because she loved him so very much and I turned startled. "I had a dream last night." She said, smiling as she got up and got our coffee and some juice for Nicky. She grabbed her robe off the hook on the wall and put in on, then brought Nicky and me ours as well.

"I just had the same vision." I admitted. "But why us?"

"Why ask why, Skulduggery? I think she and our friends worked together to put us in place to grow those plants. She loves us and wants us to help people. You know she loves children, look at her with Nicky." She said gently and the sight of him cuddling the beautiful bride tightly made me smile.

"How did I end up with you?" I asked lovingly.

"Nobody else wanted me." She teased as she sat back down and Nicky was instantly in her lap cuddling her tightly, making sure the bride cuddled her too. "But now I guess they do." She said gently, stroking his hair fondly. "It will be time to pick a tree soon, won't it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can we get a live one like the last two years? I intend to add to the forest if possible." She asked and I nodded happily. The trees were planted in thanks for the gift of Nicky and now perhaps as the thanks for our mother taking us into her arms. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it sweetie, you keep cooking and keep Nicky here." She said.

"Be careful." I said. And she nodded. Nicky of course followed her and she looked down with a sigh

"He listens as well as I do." She said and reluctantly let him go with her. They came back shortly, Valkyrie holding a baby swathed in a pink blanket while Erskine and Tipstaff followed her. The look on her face was beatific and I yearned to hold the baby as well.

"You have to take her, please." Erskine begged, staring at me with tears in his eyes. I walked to the baby Valkyrie was crooning to and gasped in surprise as I drew back the blanket. She turned her tiny skull and looked at me, her eyeless gaze locking on to mine. A baby. A girl like the one I had lost. I gave a small cry and took her into my arms, tears streaming from my eye sockets. Valkyrie held us both, covering my face with sweet, healing kisses.

"No one will take you from me, ever, sweetheart. You're my daughter now. My little Angel." I said, a ferocious need to protect my new baby burning in my heart. "How? Why?" I asked and Tipstaff spoke.

"Her mother went out of her mind with grief and went to a Necromancer to get her daughter back. He claimed to be strong enough to raise her back to life. Sadly, he lied and when she realized what she'd done she brought him to the Sanctuary looking for help. She knew you two already had a child and hoped you care for her at least that's what the note said." Valkyrie took the note then handed it to me and took our daughter, introducing her to Nicky.

"You have a little sister now, Nicky. We're all going to have to show her lots of love, OK?" He nodded, then a miracle happened. He took his beloved bride and gently gave her to the baby, who cuddled into her. He kissed his little sister's tiny skull and we could suddenly smell roses and a feeling of peace filled the kitchen. I wondered then if our mother hadn't guided our daughter to our home and could only look forward to celebrating our first Christmas together as a family.

* * *

**As always if you want to see more, please let me know. I know I'd like to see sweet little Angel and Nicky have Christmas at the very least.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Erskine, Ghastly, Tanith, Dexter, Anton or Saracen. Story is back in Val's POV.

* * *

I carefully put our drinks and assorted snacks on a tray and carried them into the living room. Skulduggery sat of the couch near the tree with Angel in her arms and Nicky cuddled into her side and the sight melted my heart. She was a wonderful, indulgent mother to our children and sweeter still now as well. I handed her her mug and she gasped, delighted. "You made coco." She said, and her expression of adoration at the unexpected treat made me smile.

"Yes dear, coco." I said, kissing her cheek as she took a sip, murmuring with delight. "And some for the little man." I said handing Nicky his cup of cooled coco. "And a bottle of formula for the little lady. Treats as well, help yourself." I said and Skulduggery nodded, but picked up Angel's bottle first. I never got tired of seeing her little jaws clamp on or the contented sounds she made as she drank. I still had no idea how she could drink or where it went but she blinked what passed for her eyes contentedly so I knew it did her some good.

"You are such a wonderful mom." I said and Skulduggery blushed. There was familiar knock at the door and I went to get it. "Be careful." Skulduggery called after me. I heard the padding of little feet and found Nicky by my side. He was very protective of both of us and I adored him for it. He was clutching his beloved skeleton since, mysteriously a second one had arrived, exactly the same, and the baby adored it. We had of course worried she might pick small parts off but the bride seemed baby-proof.

I checked to see who it was and I think Skulduggery must have heard my delighted squeal because she materialized at my elbow as I fussed over the tiny bundles pink and blue swaddled Brian and Dylan carried. It was happy confusion then as Nicky squealed "Daddy!" and hugged first them then Tipstaff and Erskine tightly. We'd let him decide how to view the men and all four were honoured to be his father and took their roles seriously.

Erskine scooped him up, covering his face with happy kisses. "I missed you! You've grown so much since I last saw you." Somehow we all managed to get back to the living room, the men having brought take away and drinks and got settled in. Nicky sat with Erskine and I was glad to see it. He needed men in his life and Erskine and the rest were his fathers, full stop.

"As you can guess, we took the plunge and adopted." Brian said as he held their daughter. Dylan beamed with pride.

"And we wanted them to have very strong names, so we named them after warrior women. Our daughter, and by our I mean we feel you two are her mothers, is Valkyrie." He said, and I felt my eyes mist up. "And our son is Skulduggery." He said and Skulduggery crooned in delight.

"More babies. You two bring the best Christmas presents and we have one for you." She said, then looked at me and I nodded. "You know how you want a little store to sell some nice gifts and can't afford the new space?" The men nodded. "Well, we'd like for you to live here, with us. Portals like the one the doctor uses to travel from the Sanctuary to the greenhouse could be arranged and your apartment is just the right size for a store and right above the cafe. Will you, please?" She asked and both men looked ready to cry.

They nodded unable to speak and I looked at Tipstaff and Erskine. "That goes for you two as well. At first being alone was nice, but we're lonely here and Nicky needs his dads and we need our best friends."

"Only if we all bet to pitch in." Tipstaff said after exchanging an excited glance with Erskine. "We're both paying rent and food expenses as it is. Let us help with food and other expenses and you've got a deal." He said and we nodded our agreement.

"You know we won't be married until the spring, Val." Erskine teased and I waved a lazy hand.

"I also know you're as good as married. Besides," I said as Skulduggery handed a sleepy Angel to a cooing Tipstaff, "you just wait until it is your turn to do a four AM feeding." I teased and we all laughed. I was inwardly relieved the men had agreed so easily as both Nicky and Angel needed their fathers.

The men agreed to stay as there was plenty of food and baby supplies to go around though Brian invited me to drive back to their apartment about the cafe and pick up a few things so they could help out and I readily agreed. "You know, I still can't believe that this has all happened for us. Meeting the two of you, becoming fathers first to your children, then being brave enough to adopt because we knew we'd have two mothers who would love our children. They really _are_ all ours, aren't they?" He mused as he drove.

"They are." I agreed. "And thank you for moving in with us and I mean it. We're all family now so it makes sense to be together." We got plenty of formula, clothes and things the men would need, then loaded down their car with treats from the dessert menu.

"I just love a celebration." Brain said as we got back in the car. "We were so frightened that maybe you'd say no, that maybe we were overstepping things." He said, his voice shaky and I patted his hand.

"Hush. I know Skulduggery has always wanted more children, even after we were blessed with Angel she was talking about adopting. So you boys gave us the best gifts ever. Thank you." I said and he laughed in relief.

"I was waiting for you to say that. Thank you, Val. I want to help out in any way possible, you know, we both do. Can you use an extra hand in the greenhouse?"

"Always." I said and we settled in contentedly for the drive back.

* * *

By Christmas Eve the men were moved in and our lives were truly blessed. Tipstaff was a natural father and so was Erskine, and all the happy business of shopping, cooking and doing more decorating now that we had such a big family was much easier with all the extra hands. Two extra pairs as it turned out because a disgruntled father was not pleased when he heard he'd been left out of the mass move-in.

Now Ghastly helped me see to more cookies as Tanith and the others did mysterious things we had to pretend not to see. "What do you think they are up to, dad? And again, sorry for not inviting you earlier."

""I have no idea. And why didn't you?" He asked gently as we loaded the oven with sheets of raw cookies and removed baked ones.

"I thought maybe you were-" I broke off and he bundled me into a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, you are my daughter. I would_ never_ be ashamed of you. You've brought Skulduggery back to life, gave her and all of us a wonderful family, and you're the best and most indulgent mom ever. You've done nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, I'm proud of who you married." He said, gently kissing my forehead. "Tea?" He offered and I had to laugh.

"Tea would be lovely. And I love you too, I hope you know that." He smiled. He no longer had a facade either, finding that not only did the little ones not fear him, they adored him. "And thanks for helping arrange the additions. And for getting my annoying brothers to come for the holidays."

"I'm not annoying, everyone loves me." Dexter teased as he strolled into the kitchen. "Not to alarm you, Valkyrie, but I think Anton is never giving Angel back. Come see." He said and I followed him into the common room we'd added to find Anton feeding Angel her bottle while Skulduggery looked on approvingly.

"I told him he's a natural, isn't he, Valkyrie?" She asked and I nodded, joining her on the couch. Anton smiled serenely in reply.

"With beautiful babies like yours, Valkyrie. Ugly children I can't stand." He deadpanned and I laughed. He liked to act grouchy but he really had a warm heart where his friends were concerned. I also had a feeling he and the other men wanted to stay much longer but couldn't figure out why. They had all chosen to live alone, then I realized maybe it wasn't by choice and my heart melted.

We had been lucky, Skulduggery and I, or we'd be alone as well. "So how is the hotel?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sold it."

"You're kidding." Skulduggery and I said at the same time and Ghastly joining us with a tray laden with steaming mugs of tea and coffee gasped with the rest of the men.

"No, I'm not. I still believe there shouldn't be a Sanctuary and I believe in the Midnight Hotel being a safe haven, but I've had over a century of it, Valkyrie. I just want to retire for a century or so, then we'll see."

"You're moving in." Skulduggery said firmly and I nodded my agreement. "I know you, Anton, you're happiest with something to do and there's plenty to do here." She continued I nodded again, there _was_ plenty to do. Even with our home being self-cleaning and the closets cleaning clothes there was still plenty to do with the children and cooking for so many people was a group effort. Saracen and Dexter both gave us puppy-dog eyes. I had to laugh, for men who were centuries old they didn't worry about their dignity. I looked at Skulduggery and she nodded.

"All right, you two as well. What happened to being adventurers?" I asked.

"Adventures get boring after a while." Saracen said and Dexter nodded. "We three can be the confirmed bachelor uncles, along with Gordon of course." I smiled and nodded. Uncle Gordon had surprised us all when he not only wanted to move in but wanted the mansion sold. And since suitable buyers had been found we had and no one really missed it.

He was currently working on his latest novel and he wouldn't tell anyone what it was about, but I knew living among the legendary Dead Men was a dream come true to him, and he doted on the children. I gave Skulduggery a look and she joined me in the kitchen where we were just in time to remove the cookies. "Are you going to be OK with this big a family?" I asked worriedly and she nodded happily.

"I am, actually. You taught me I could be brave enough to let people in, to let in the woman I love and start a family with her." She said wrapping her arms around me and drawing me into a lingering kiss. She drew back to smile at me benevolently. "And not one man has minded a bit that the house is really run by our mother. I rather think that's a good sign, don't you?" She asked and I nodded.

The family didn't even mind that among the sugared Christmas trees and wreaths were colorful sugar skull cookies that Nicky adored. In fact Tanith had squealed so loudly I still wondered if I'd ever get my hearing back. She had been a bit miffed as well over being invited last, but now that our brothers were really the last to join our family she was content and a doting aunty.

She walked into the kitchen with a Cheshire cat grin on her face and I knew she and Nicky had been up to all sorts of things and sharing secrets. Nicky ran in beside her and the two exchanged a secretive glance. I smiled, wondering just what the pair were up to.

* * *

**OK not the best cliffy, but what would those two be up to near Christmas? Meant to get this up before the holiday proper, but ah, well. And no, I have no idea why all the Dead Men move in in my stories. I always start out with Skulduggery and Valkyrie alone, then quite against my will there is a houseful of people. As always, let me know if you want more and I will try to pick up with the Valkyrie and Skulduggery romance more if you like. Ohh, just had an idea for the two of them to spend the day alone. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ryan, Tipstaff or Ghastly. Maybe not my best chapter, but in my defense FB was sucking the life out of me.

* * *

Tanith smiled at us. "We're giving you your Christmas present early." She said and Nicky nodded eagerly. "The two of you get to spend the rest of the day having alone time, and I won't hear a word of protest. When is the last time you were alone as a couple?" We both shrugged then Skulduggery cleared her throat.

"Um, just now, getting the cookies." She said and nodded smartly but Tanith shook her head firmly.

"Not good enough. It doesn't make you bad mothers to go out and enjoy yourselves. I mean it. Every couple needs alone time, you both know that." We nodded in unison, mainly because she was right. I loved our children dearly and the rest of our friends had become our family, but I missed it being just us two.

Skulduggery tilted her skull to look at me. "A drive to the diner we took Ryan to? I can call ahead and see if they will be open." I nodded happily.

She went off to make the call and I hugged Tanith gratefully. "Thanks, sis! I do miss being alone with her sometimes."

"I know." She said, then being Tanith she started to bounce and squeal over the new cookies, snagging one for her and Nicky. "Now you go get changed, young lady." She said, waggling a finger at me, then giggled and bounced out of the room with Nicky following and I seriously wondered if they weren't both part Tigger.

* * *

We were soon headed for the Bentley, Skulduggery wearing the black suit and hat Ghastly had tailored for her years ago when he'd dared to ask us to help rescue Tanith. And she insisted I wear the jacket in the matching material. As we got to the car she pulled me close and kissed me so deeply that I was left breathless and dizzy. She crooned softly and brought up a gloved hand to touch my face gently. "God, I've missed doing that." She said then smiled as I cuddled into her.

All too soon she had me bundled into my seat and we were off. "It feels strange, being alone, doesn't it?"" I asked and she nodded as she turned the radio on softly. I swore I smelled coffee and when I reached under my seat I found a new larger thermos and two travel mugs. It reminded me of the night of my twenty first birthday and I laughed, delighted as always with how clever she was. "Thank you, sweetheart, I mean it. You're so very romantic sometimes. How did I ever find such a good wife?"

She waved a hand. "You stole my hat. I loved that hat." Skulduggery said as she activated her facade, admiring the effect in the mirror. She flashed me a grin to show me she was teasing and I laughed. "I love you. She said softly and I smiled. I knew it took all her courage to say it.

"I love you too, Skulduggery. And our crazy family. " I poured us both coffee, then could detect another aroma. I reached under, stowing away the thermos and found a box of tapas. "Skulduggery, you remembered." I said and she grinned at me. We had a peaceful drive, snuggled up and eating our little treats, then finishing our coffee as we listened to the radio. I had just started to drift to sleep with my head on her shoulder when she shook me gently.

"We're here. Are you awake enough to eat?" She asked, clearly amused and I blushed. "Good." She purred. "I'll get your door, don't you dare move." She said before brushing the lips of her facade to my cheek and getting out. I admired her as she moved around the car, still not able to believe we were married.

Skulduggery even gave me her hand to help me out, making me blush more. She didn't like traditional gender roles, so if she felt like being courtly with me, she would. I would have at least gotten the door to the diner for her but she leaned down and purred something indecent in my ear and gave me a bump with her hip, shocking me and of course, getting her way. "You've been around Tanith too long." I groused good-naturedly as we sat and she chuckled, pleased with herself.

"Mmm, I have been. She knows all sorts of things as your sister that you don't even tell your wife. Like how beautiful I am in the morning."

"Now you stop." I said, sure that at that point my face was glowing. Skulduggery could tease, she could even flirt, but she hadn't been like this since our brief courtship. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked and I had to laugh. We gave our orders and accepted our sodas before I answered.

"You could charm anybody into anything and you know it, don't you?" I asked and she nodded, clearly pleased with herself. "I thought as much. What made you take Anton and the others in?" I asked gently and she looked out the diner window for a long time before answering.

"I can never make up for the war, for what it did to them to loose me. For what I did during the war, but I can give them a happier tomorrow if you'll help me, Valkyrie. I mean it." She said earnestly. "At last we can be a real family, not just brother and sisters in arms. They need a home, a real Christmas, and that would mean presents. I need you to go shopping with me." She admitted.

"But you always get me the most wonderful gifts." I protested.

"I haven't gotten any of them anything, I've no idea what to buy."

"Ornaments then."

"Pardon?" She asked then waited as our burgers and fries arrived.

"I'm serious. In my family we used to get everyone an ornaments every year. Or we can buy one thing for everyone to share, your choice." I said. We had plenty of ornaments already.

"Do I get an ornament? Do you? The babies, everyone?" She asked and I nodded. Then ornaments it was to be.

* * *

We found a shop we'd not seen before shaped like a miniature Bavarian home and filled with handmade ornaments. It was tempting to wander for hours, but we stayed on task, picking out what we hoped each person would like as we browsed and Skulduggery sighed. "I've known some of them for centuries and I don't even know if the celebrate anything, they've never said."

"You used to meet at Ghastly's right?"

"We did, but more for a place to hide from the holiday." She said then cringed.

"It's all right, Skulduggery" I said gently as I patted her gloved hand. "I understand. I asked Tipstaff by text on our way here who celebrated what." I admitted. She beamed at me.

"Like I sent that text during our battle when Ryan was with us. Sometimes I miss the old days. I miss him. Well except for the part where he wanted to date you. " She growled.

"Well, I think we both know I'm spoken for." I said and she made a pleased sound. Tipstaff had even sent me a list of what everyone liked and disliked and soon we had an ornament for each of them, babies included. But as we were going to the checkout I noticed a set of ornaments that looked more suited to Halloween, a salesperson assuring us the black cats, pumpkins and skulls were very big sellers. I sent Skulduggery ahead to checkout and considered the ornaments.

We were, after all, very careful with our money, and there was no need for additional ornaments, but there was a hidden one in the back that I took out, thinking it was a ghost, but it was a skeleton in a white robe. I smiled and the salesclerk looked delighted. "I wonder where she went off to. That is Śmierć, or Death as she is seen in Poland. She's usually an old skeletal woman, but she can appear that way too. I have no idea how we got her, we didn't order her."

"How much?" I asked.

"She isn't really for sale." The owner of the store had joined us with Skulduggery. "I didn't order her, she isn't listed and the company doesn't make her. You can just have her, it isn't right to profit off something that isn't rightfully mine." She smiled and took the ornament of Śmierć gently, wrapping her carefully and presenting her in her own bag, complete with white streamers of ribbon and a bow. We thanked her and returned to the Bentley, carefully stowing our ornaments in the back.

Skulduggery waited for me to settled in. "Seatbelt, and pour us some coffee if you would, I could use some." She grinned, as excited as I was. "She loves us, doesn't she, to go to all that effort?" She asked hopefully and I nodded.

"She does." I said, handing her a steaming cup of coffee. "You are seriously going to have to teach me how to do this. Tapas?" I offered and she demurred until I agreed to share. "I think she wants us to know she loves us, Skulduggery. That we needn't be afraid of her, even though most humans fear death for good reason, or we'd have died out as a species long ago. It must be hard on her, trying to overcome the natural fear and repulsion a lot of people have of her."

Skulduggery nodded, sipped her coffee then put the Bentley into drive. "You- You don't think we made a mistake, do you? Having her in the house? I'm sorry, that sounds terribly ungrateful." She said, sadly.

"No, it doesn't, Skulduggery. We're human, OK? We'd be crazy not to wonder if she is safe. But you know what? She will be there with or without a statue. I think she'd still love us even if all her statues and dolls disappeared tomorrow. Angel and Nicky would never forgive us if the pretty lady disappeared, of course." I said gently and it was true. The had no fear of her whatsoever and usually neither did we.

There were just times that we sensed just how powerful she was and I think that is what bothered us. Still, it was clear she meant no harm. If anything we'd only felt safe going out because we knew she'd keep an eye on the house. "You know, Skulduggery, she not only brought us together, but we have a family now. If she meant us harm she wouldn't have done any of that. I do think her ornament needs to go somewhere really special, and safe."

Skulduggery chuckled, then nodded. Nicky didn't bother the tree, nor did the babies. It was the adults, all of whom remembered very different traditions. So among the glass ornaments hung real fruits, cookies and small presents. Candies and other goodies as well. It certainly wasn't the elegant look Skulduggery had wanted, but it did look loved and very much like a family Christmas tree should.

When we pulled up to the cabin the lights were on and Tipstaff opened the door at our approach, Nicky running out to greet us. Skulduggery scooped him up and I accepted Angel when we were inside. We'd left the ornaments in the Bentley, knowing it was the last place our excited family would think to look. It was evening now, and snowy as we were escorted in to a family-style dinner.

There were all sorts of traditions, roast beef competed with chicken and ham as well as what may have been venison. Stews and dishes of mashed potatoes, all sorts of traditional Christmas Eve fare from the world over and I was touched as clearly everyone had taking turns cooking. Tipstaff said grace, then invited everyone to eat. "It's a tradition in my family to make enough food on Christmas Eve for both days. But I guess we went a little overboard." He said shyly.

"Nonsense." Ghastly assured him. "We would make things to last for a week's worth of relatives. No idea how we never got ill, I suppose because everything got eaten so quickly and the women just about lived in the kitchen. But I was always in there, helping. It was a great way to get warm and be well fed." He said, clearly happy with the memories.

Everyone it seemed remembered the kitchen being the place to be, and a great many stories were shared over a dinner that lasted hours. As we rose at last so the little ones could go to bed and wait for Santa, Tanith stopped me. "When did you get the new ornaments, sis? It looks great." She turned and pointed to the leaded glass windows, and there, even though we had left her in the car and no one had moved, hung the ornament, resplendent in her white robe. I admired how she'd been festooned with the ribbons and bow and said a silent thank you for her understanding us and showing us once again how much she loved us.

* * *

**OK, a rather strange chapter, but it is what it is. As always, let me know if you want more.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine, Tanith, Tipstaff I figured it was high time Skulduggery got a chapter from her own point of view again, so enjoy!

* * *

I woke from sleep gradually, blinking what served as my eyes. Valkyrie had Angel cuddled in her arms, cooing softly over her and the heart I didn't have swelled at the sight. Nicky was with us as well, and she got him settled in a tiny sleeping bag I'd never seen before, making sure to fuss over his beloved doll as well. "That's right, Nicky. Get her all cozy and warm." She praised as he made sure the doll had her share of the sleeping bag and his pillow.

I shivered involuntarily, overcome with emotion. Seeing her reminded me of my first family, of all I had lost and she looked over at me, her expression compassionate. "You miss them, don't you?" She asked gently and I nodded, unable to stop my tremors. "Hold on." She said and reached under the bed. I heard her open one of the storage boxes and she came out with an extra blanket, wrapping me in the comforting warmth. I tried to protest feebly, but she stroked my bony cheek tenderly, murmuring words of love.

I still didn't see how she didn't run screaming from me and Angel. Loving or not, we were skeletons. An ever present reminder of death among the living and I didn't see how she could love me and find me beautiful, but she did. As always she read my mind. "Hush now. You know if I could bring them back, I would. Heck, I'd share you." She said cheerfully.

"Valkyrie!" I admonished, shocked.

"What? You don't think I'd share the most beautiful woman in the Universe? I'd rather have part of you than none at all." She said reasonably. She craned her neck carefully over the now sleeping Angel who rested between our shoulders and kissed me. It was a wonderful kiss and in the dimly lit room I expected to wake up and find it was all a dream. Then an explosive boom of thunder sounded and I heard a frightened yelp in the gloom beyond our bed.

Valkyrie gestured and the soft lighting grew, along with lanterns being switched on. I thought several things as I beheld my bedroom. First, I was a genius for designing it after the large bedrooms I'd always admired in the films of the 1930s to the 1950s. Secondly, every person in our house was camped out in the bedroom where I made love to my wife and I was terribly embarrassed. I thanked the heavens I'd decided to sleep in my suit.

Everyone stirred and Valkyrie rose when the babies cried in fright, joining Brian and Dylan at the cribs, fussing and cooing. She turned to look at me over her shoulder and I thought I'd never seen a creature so entrancing, sleep tousled hair and all. "The magic that runs everything in the cabin is offline for a bit thanks to the storm. Erskine already closed the portals to the Sanctuary and store and we think everything will be back to normal by morning." Another thunderclap sounded, closer than the first, joined by the sound of pounding rain on the false windows as they lit up from lightning and I regretted imbuing them to show the outside weather conditions.

I'd thought it would make living underground cozier and it usually did. "If it sounds that bad down here-" I trailed off in my apology and Ghastly looked over at me, Tanith cuddled into him.

"It's ten times worse up above. Tanith used Withstand on both the front door and secret entrance, nobody's getting in here tonight." He said and I nodded gratefully as Tanith cuddled into him miserably. I'd never realized she had a terror of storms and now I pitied her. Any jealously I'd had about her being a potential lover for Valkyrie had evaporated to the point where I was ashamed of my former thoughts and now I was sorry for her. Gordon, hovering nearby me cleared his throat.

"We all thought it prudent to move into your room for the night. We don't expect any trouble, but better safe than sorry." He said smiling at me warmly. He grasped my hand comfortingly the best he could and I looked at Valkyrie who was only smiling happily at the sight. We'd both changed. I was well aware of how jealous she'd been of almost everyone in the room at one point or another, imagining them to be my former lovers, but the truth was they weren't.

Yes, Gordon had comforted me as a friend and having a male partner had eased the pain of no longer having a husband and child, but that was as far as it had went. I'd never so much as kissed or hugged the man. He seemed to pick up on my thoughts as well. "You know, Valkyrie, until you came along I never got to see this side of Skulduggery. I don't think she'd so much as hugged anyone in over four centuries." That might have been a tad exaggerated but it made Valkyrie look dreamy.

Tipstaff entered pushing the cart meant for the wedding ceremonies in the morning, laden down with all sorts of goodies. Nicky, not about to sleep anymore than the adults sat up excitedly and soon we were all eating contentedly. Valkyrie eyed the crumbs of cake and other goodies falling on our bed and sighed. "I'll vacuum in the morning." She promised.

"Nonsense, no work for anyone on the wedding day. Besides, that's what magic is for." I said, whisking the crumbs into a tidy pile via air manipulation. We all talked as we ate and I realized that our family was there to protect us. Ghastly grunted when I asked.

"To protect all of us, Skulduggery. We might be getting a later start on the nuptials tomorrow, this storm has us all spooked."

"No harm done." Valkyrie said gently. "We're a family. Let's all try for a good night's sleep and the wedding will take place when we're all good and ready tomorrow. " The couples nodded and soon we were all bedded down again and the lights were off. The storm already seemed to be passing and I hoped as the thunder retreated it was a good sign,

* * *

We all awoke sometime close to noon the next morning, but nobody really minded. The portals were opened and people bustled about, getting everything ready. Ghastly has asked the night before if he and Tanith could honeymoon in the cabin since it had blessed us with such a good marriage and we'd all agreed two weeks with no responsibilities was a good start. "We'd miss our family too much." He'd mumbled then blushed and the heart I didn't have had melted.

I knew how hard it was to go from centuries alone to admitting you needed and loved a family. Tipstaff and Erskine had asked shyly for the same honeymoon and we'd all agreed, Valkyrie insisting the men take time of from the Sanctuary, barring emergencies.

Now as Dylan and Brian came back from the cafe with cakes and other goodies and everything was being prepared my mind was whirling. All too soon it seemed we were helping our friends dress as they had helped us and I was leading a trembling Erskine to the greenhouse where Valkyrie was holding Tipstaff gently to keep him from fainting.

Ghastly was performing their nuptials, a last minute change as the storm had kept the official away, but it worked better that way and the men cried happy tears as they exchanged rings. Valkyrie was crying too, we all were. They both looked so handsome in the tuxedos Ghastly had designed for them, and when they could at last kiss as husbands it was if the centuries had rolled back for both men. We all cheered and clapped, then it was Tanith and Ghastly's turn.

I went back to their room, helping Tanith change into her wedding gown. She was crying. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Just happy." She said, blotting her eyes. "After all the terrible things I did with that Remnant inside me I don't deserve him or any of you."

"Of course you do!" I said encouragingly as we got her veil in place. "And you make a beautiful bride." I assured her. "And you have a husband waiting for you, so come on." I took her elbow and gently led her back to the greenhouse. To my utter surprise Valkyrie was performing the nuptials. She grinned.

"My wedding gift to the happy couple. I'm a temporary Elder for the next several weeks. I'll still do our duties here, but I'll be on hand for any duties they might be needed for and cover for them." I nodded. At one time I'd have made a rude comment about it, but I couldn't, not anymore. I loved Valkyrie with my entire being and if she felt she could do it, I'd support her.

Erskine arrived with Ghastly on his arm, and Ghastly looked every inch the handsome groom he was. Valkyrie conducted a simply lovely ceremony and after the rings were exchanged and the couple kissed Ghastly turned to her. "You could do that for a living, seriously, Val. That was wonderful." She blushed demurely and we all retired to the tables that had been set up and sat down to the wedding feast.

I relaxed beside Valkyrie, enjoying her watching our friends and family with quiet pride. "You know, we've broken all the rules. Babies at the wedding and a child, no caterer, no florist or engraved invitations, but it's perfect, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded proudly. And it was perfect. Every rose and spice seemed to be in prolific bloom and the smell was heavenly. The food, lovingly prepared by all of us seemed a thousand times better than anything a caterer could have prepared. I caught Valkyrie's gaze going to the statue where white candle burned in a glass holder and a plate had been set out. "I hope she blesses their marriages, like she blessed ours." She murmured, entwining her fingers with mine and I smiled at her.

No one else in the house paid the statue much mind. They didn't fear her, but they didn't interact with her either, and we were fine with that. All faiths were represented in our home, though not everyone would admit where the beautiful things came from. There was a stunning cross on one wall made of mirrors that just appeared one day, and a statue of the Virgin Mary grace the false living room in the upper part of the cabin. I think I'd seen a star of David, perhaps a pentacle and if we saw a prayer rug in anyone's room nobody made an issue out of it. It was a miracle, really, seeing every faith come together in one peaceful family.

The time came for gifts and Valkyrie grinned as Tanith and Ghastly opened theirs first. We'd gotten a tastefully elegant sewing machine for Ghastly's new tailoring shop within the house and Tanith got a copy of the Excalibur which brought happy tears to her eyes.

Tipstaff got the elegant new suit he'd been craving and a family crest that combined both his and Erskine's coat of arms went to the happy couple. Valkyrie grinned. "I got something special, for both of our new couples. Something to symbolize the fresh start and the purity of your love." She said and Saracen returned having quietly slipped away, handing both couples a large package wrapped in white paper and topped with lacy ribbon.

Inside they found snow white quilts in a wedding ring pattern and I knew our friends were touched. "Thank you, from all of us." Ghastly managed and she grinned and nodded.

The presents were cleared away and soft music played so the couples could dance if they desired and they did. Valkyrie and I waltzed one dance alone, then another with Nicky and Angel with us. We all sat contentedly with coffee and wedding cake afterwards and everyone was content. It hadn't been a high octane extravaganza that some weddings were. To our surprise the doctor from the Sanctuary stepped through the portal from the Sanctuary, two tiny bundles in his arms and a child following him.

"My apologies for crashing a wedding, but I thought you might like to see the patients the plants you sent through before the portal was closed saved." He said. Valkyrie rose to look at the babies, fussing over them and I realized how much she'd changed. Somehow the sarcastic young girl who had to be tough for me had vanished, replaced by a lovely young woman unafraid to show her tender, nurturing side.

Her gaze flicked to the statue, then she looked at the doctor, leading him to our table and finding extra seats for him and the child. "They need a home, don't they?" She asked, smiling gently and he nodded.

"I just thought that you have so many adults-" He shrugged and looked at us helplessly and Valkyrie nodded, then rose to get the two new couples and Anton. She didn't have to say a word. Tanith cooed dreamily and took the baby girl who had more scars that ran deeper than Ghastly's. She gave him a pleading look and he nodded, then they left contentedly with the new bundle.

Erskine and Tipstaff beheld a handsome young boy with silvery eyes and immediately adopted him. Only the girl of seven or eight was left. With her black curly hair and black eyes coupled with her black dress accented with white she seemed to be a child not of this world. Somber, sad. But Anton had an immediate connection to her.

She brightened when he knelt down in front of her. "You're rather young to have a Gist, aren't you?" He asked and she nodded. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Twyla." She whispered. "It's OK if you don't want me, nobody does after the find out about the Gist." She said, looking away.

"I have one too, you know." He said and she looked at him, happiness flooding her face.

"You do?" She asked excitedly.

"I do, and if you stay here I can teach you about your Gist. You're not a monster, Twyla, you're just gifted, like me."

"You'd be my father?" She asked and he nodded, smiling. So it was decided. The children stayed and the doctor lingered, content to spend time away from his duties for a while as the family drifted off. Valkyrie spoke to him, telling him about the love we had for one another, the love each couple had. How the children would want for nothing, especially love. She spoke of hope and love. How we as a family would live out our days together and hopefully one day pass the cabin to the next generation.

I spoke too, assuring him that the children would go to the cafe and store, would meet other children, know all sorts of children in town. Assured him that when they were old enough we would only hope they found true love, regardless of the gender or age of their beloved. That even if that love took them far away they'd always be the children to everyone there, forever. His eyes misted up and he nodded.

"I wish I'd found a place like this. You two have made a heaven on Earth, God bless you for that." He said, then smiled fondly at us as we made our goodbyes. We both smiled gently at each other. Valkyrie gestured and a song I'd never heard came on the music player.

"'I Would Give the World To You', I think it fits." She said, drawing me into one last dance. And as we did the heart I didn't have swelled. I could only smile in response, but she understood. I would give the world for her.

* * *

**I'm thinking of ending the story there on a high note but let me know what you think. As always reviews are welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Anton, Tipstaff, Erskine, Ghastly, Tanith or La Niña Blanca. I know the pervious chapter was the end, but this was so tempting. Enjoy!

* * *

I walked into the greenhouse one early morning a few weeks past Christmas, and did a double take. There in the corner on the opposite wall of where the white statue was, was a winged state of La Niña Blanca, Santa Muerte in a black wedding dress and jeweled crown, looking serenely regal and I was instantly smitten with her. Whoever had made her dress had used lots of delicate lacework and tiny gems threw back the early morning light in a dazzling rainbow of colours.

And already there was a profusion of black roses growing around her. I joined Skulduggery at one of the little cafe tables we'd installed with a grateful smile as she poured me coffee and set my breakfast in front of me. "Thank you, sweetheart. When did we get a new statue?" I asked and she looked startled.

"I thought you got it. " She said and I shook my head. "Well, perhaps, one of the others-" She trailed off doubtfully. Maybe they had, but somehow I doubted it.

"Did you even sleep last night?' I asked, concerned. "It had to take you hours to set up the breakfast buffet." I nodded towards a table with holding trays of scrambled eggs, potatoes and other breakfast goodies.

"Actually, Anton did it." She said with a smile, "He'll be back shortly with Twyla." I nodded and glanced again at the beautiful statue, swearing I could almost hear her singing to herself. I excused myself and put a simple plate together and went over to put it in front of her with a cup of coffee. "I know you are teaching us a lesson, gracias, mi madre." I said and I swore her wings moved. A rose broke off and I smiled my thanks, then took it to Skulduggery, who cooed softly, then went over to murmur her own greetings.

I wondered why the skeletal saint felt the need for a statue as Skulduggery returned to our breakfast and found my answer as Twyla and Nicky joined us. They immediately ran to the new statue, Twyla looking overjoyed to see Santa Muerte in a black dress.

Anton joined us, carrying Angel in his arms and smiled. "She's lovely. May I and Twyla take over seeing to her?" He asked, gesturing towards the black statue. I nodded, loathe to separate him from his tiny bundle, then looked over at Twyla's happy squeal as she reached behind the statue. A plush skeleton doll dressed in a black bridal gown had been hidden behind the statue and she was clasping it to her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love her!" She said happily, looking up at the benevolent saint. As more of our family came in for breakfast they all admired her, though Ghastly and Tanith looked slightly downcast as they sat down with us, Tanith putting a sleepy Luna in my arms.

"She needs to see her mom for a little bit." Tanith said smiling.

I cooed to Luna, touching her scarred face gently. "How's my beautiful girl this morning?" I asked kissing her delicate forehead. "And what's the matter with you two?" I asked as I handed her back.

"It's just that- Why didn't she get a doll too?" Ghastly asked.

"We agree." Erskine said as he and Tipstaff came into the greenhouse, Tipstaff holding Devon. "It's like you two are well, not sharing her." I exchanged a glance with Skulduggery and knew she was thinking the same thing I was. By trying to keep everyone happy we'd somehow circumvented Santa Muerte from reaching out to them as well.

"We were protecting her, and all of you." I apologized. "We didn't want to force her on you and we didn't want any of you to judge her, so we just never mentioned her and we hoped really hard you'd somehow never notice her. We thought if anything she'd frighten you." I admitted.

"Oh, yes. We're all absolutely terrified of Skulduggery as well." Tipstaff said dryly, rolling his eyes. "We've all been waiting on you to share her, to be honest."

Even as he said this and all the babies were being seated in carriers, dolls of the bride were just there. There was a a pretty one in a lacy purple bridal gown for Luna, a cheerful one in orange for Devon. And little Skulduggery and Valkyrie got rainbow-hued ones. "Well, there you go." Skulduggery said faintly as the happy parents exclaimed over the tokens of Santa Muerte's loving protection.

"We show her the babies every day." Dylan put in and Brian nodded. And it turned out everyone seemed to be visiting her or talking to her statues here or there. Once we'd made sure everyone knew that the statues as pretty as they were, were just that, statues, we agreed to share a documentary we had on DVD with the family later.

* * *

As Skulduggery and I tended to the plants after breakfast, the others having cleared away the breakfast things and leftovers for us, we talked over the morning. "Skulduggery, I've been on countless sites and seen countless videos, read about every book. She does not, in general, make expensive statues or dolls appear out of thin air." I said and she nodded.

"I thought of that. I trust it is her with the dolls, but I'd hate to think one of us is subconsciously making these bigger statues appear. That would mean the dressmaker and person who made the lovely statues both lost out. Maybe we should contact the Mexican Sanctuary. No wait, forget I said that."

"Why? She is a Mexican folk saint and if they have strange statue thefts with a magical signature it would mean someone here has an ability they have to learn to master. But I know what you mean. Some people see her as a fad, as nonsense, or ever dangerous and if we ask the wrong people-" I trailed off, then looked at her. "The powder you use in crime scenes?" I asked and she nodded, leaving off her work on the basil transplants to fetch the rainbow-hued powder.

We found no traces when she cast it aloft in front of the statues or where the dolls had appeared. "Wither the magic is untraceable or-" We both looked at the new statue and I swore she winked at us.

* * *

After lunch Tipstaff and the others had enough time to watch the video with us. I kept expecting the normal knee-jerk reaction I'd seen in countless videos from the states. For the panic and terror to set in, But Ghastly turned to me, smiling gently. "Honey, hasn't anyone taught you your Irish history? We are the last people on earth who would be afraid of a skeleton or Death." He grinned and I blushed, vaguely remembering he was right.

"I know, dad." I admitted. "It's just we see all the fear and hatred she faces. How people just destroy her altars, and well-" I trailed off with a shrug.

"You were afraid it would happen here too? In your own home?" He asked gently, cuddling me into him. "Never, Val. We've all seen how much she blessed you, how much she blessed all of us." I nodded happily. The film seemed to be over all too soon and Tipstaff looked at me dreamily.

"Could you leave the DVD out where we can all watch it, Val? I really liked the part about getting to dress her up, and the song for her was beautiful." He said and I nodded, smiling. Back in the greenhouse we met the doctor coming through and I got the dried and fresh leaves he'd need as he stopped and stared at the new statue.

The doctor took the leaves with a smile. "I think I understand now why you all do such wonderful work. I've read up on her and I understand she is quite the healer. Not that you ladies don't work hard, but she surely must be helping you. It makes sense since she loves babies and children."

"Thank you, Doctor Green." I said. He nodded then looked at the statue again, and around the greenhouse with a sigh. I exchanged glances with Skulduggery and she nodded, reading my unasked question. "You know, Doctor, instead of the children having to go to that cold, gloomy exam room or take the mud baths in the freezing Sanctuary, you could always examine them here. I'm sure we could set you up an area with a screen for privacy." He looked overjoyed.

"But I couldn't possibly take advantage-" He protested, but Skulduggery cut him off.

"Nonsense. Your plants would be even fresher without the delay. We'll get you an office set up as well if you like and you can move in for what it is worth, nicer than you staying at the Sanctuary. We'll have to clear it with Erskine of course." The doctor looked speechless.

"You'll have all the doctors wanting to come here." He predicted.

"Let them. Sunshine, fragrant air. Much healthier for the patients." She said. And Santa Muerte must have heard her, because only a few days after Erskine's approval the doctor had indeed moved in and conducted most of his patient visits in the greenhouse. This meant having expanded the greenhouse again, along with adding rooms for his office and for other offices as more doctors flooded in.

We added rooms for all the patients the doctors could manage as well, feeling it was rather unfair if only a select few got special treatment. Real rooms that looked comfy yet matched hospital standards quite nicely thanks to Anton just giving in with a shrug and muttering about working with the Sanctuary.

After a while we got used to the soothing music that now played in the greenhouse, the cascading waterfall one doctor had added, and the impromptu yoga classes or meditation sessions others led patients through. I had to admit tweaking the magic slightly so that every day was warm, bright and sunny was welcome to both of us. But better still, we got to see the first wobbly steps of the newly healed of all ages and we could treat ourselves to the occasional healing mud bath.

On a break as we walked outside I looked at Skulduggery contentedly. We even had marked easy trails and it wasn't unusual to see a doctor or patient on their way back from a walk in the cool woods. "I never expected all of this." I said as we walked, marveling over all the changes.

"Neither did I. I'm glad our friends still take the bread and cream. They seen to enjoy giving little gifts to our patients as well. You know, I always thought we'd come out here and isolate ourselves., and not in a negative way. But this is perfection and I mean it."

"Me too." I admitted, stopping to kiss her, and Skulduggery tenderly obliged me. It was strange, to see us settled into a peaceful life. We still fought, but instead of bad guys we were fighting illness and weakness. More and more the doctors relied on us and the others to pitch in and help and we both felt honoured that they showed us that level of trust.

We'd even somehow been beguiled into starting a healthy garden right in the greenhouse and one or another of the Dead Men learned how to cook fresh, healthy meals for the patients. I knew very well it was all due to Santa Muerte's influence. She'd inspired us and the doctor's to come together and give world-class treatment.

She's also inspired us to work even harder to raise more plants than needed so we could sell the extras. Never to profit us, but the low cost plant slips and dried leaves helped pay for the treatment of patients too poor to pay. Children of course, it was agreed, never deserved to pay, something which inspired more than one parent to volunteer to help us.

We were working as usual when Tipstaff came through followed by a visitor. It wasn't unusual, so I barely looked up. But something about her made me do a second take. Because there was something about her that made my breath catch in my throat. She seemed regal and I wondered who she was. I watched as she went to the small children, seemingly to speak to them and my maternal instincts kicked in. If she meant no harm, I'd apologize later, but I watched over the youngest patients like I'd protect any of my own.

As I got closer I saw how entranced the children were and she produced sweets and toys seemingly out of thin air for then. "Can I help you?" I asked, putting just enough warning into my voice so she'd know I didn't like strangers giving gifts to the children. She stood up and I sensed her smile, then I realized instantly who she was.

Before I could apologize she laughed, then gathered me in a hug. "That is why I chose you two, mija. I knew you would make gifted healers and protective mothers to all the little ones. You get your healing gifts from me, of course." She said, clearly proud of herself and I had to grin. Santa Muerte has justifiable pride in herself and I liked that about her just fine.

* * *

**Goodness gracious, whatever could Santa Muerte want? And si, she is still La Niña Blanca! To me I have mixed feelings about including her because she is a very real saint that I work with, but she doesn't seem to mind thus far, so I'll just roll with it. **


End file.
